Kings & Queens of NOLA
by 225Starburst
Summary: "If you want something said, ask a man. If you want something done, ask a woman." -Margaret Thatcher. In chess, you win when you defeat the King and the Queen is your most powerful weapon. This is a story about love/hate relationships between two Queens and two Kings in which passionate love and thirst for power are at battle in the heart of New Orleans. Long may they Reign!
1. A New Era

**Hello, everyone! You may know me as I am the author of the fanfiction Always & Forever After. I am not done with that fanfiction but a great idea for a new story popped into my head as I've been watching The Originals and mostly the episode with The Casket Girls gave me the idea where the girls take a stand against men and if you watch this fanmade video ( watch?v=_3V0mIjF2WM) called "Haybekah- Queens of New Orleans", which is not mine, but is part of my inspiration, you will understand how the story will most likely be, with many twists. This fanfiction will be just like that and I hope that you will enjoy it as it is about my two favorite female characters and Queens of New Orleans, Hayley Marshall and Rebekah Mikaelson. It starts off a couple of weeks after Klaus has finally taken New Orleans back and is running it with Marcel at his side. Hayley is pregnant but she is not showing yet and Elijah has gone back to Mystic Falls for a while so we will not be seeing him much in this fanfiction. Enjoy and review, please and tell me what you thinking about this first chapter. Kisses to you all! 3**

Klaus arose from the table and started his speech. "Let us begin with a toast to our shared gift:_ immortality_. After a thousand years, one might expect life to be less keenly felt, for its beauties and its sorrows do diminish with time. But, as vampires, we feel more deeply than humans could possibly imagine." Hayley scoffed at the other end of the table where she sat with her arms crossed and mumbled, "You're not a vampire." They were sitting in the great dining room, a feast set before them at a banquet Klaus had decided to throw in honor of becoming King of The French Quarter. Marcel, the now defeated vampire was seated at the beginning of Hayley's right side of arranged seats and right next to Rebekah. Hayley started drinking some water as she looked at Rebekah. She caught her eye and Rebekah rolled her eyes and I smirked as we continued to listen to Klaus' speech. He gestured towards a group of waiters and waitresses to have them join them at the table, one for each guest as he continued speaking. \

"Insatiable need, exquisite pain..." The servants slit their wrists with knives, filling the cups with blood for the vampires. Hayley wrinkled her nose. Rebekah just accepted her cup without arguing. "Our victories and our defeats." Klaus catches Marcel's eye at that point. Hayley sat there wondering what the two could possibly be thinking about. Klaus raised his cup and said, "To my city, my home again. May the blood never cease to flow..." "…and the party never ends." Marcel finished his sentence and raised his glass as well. Rebekah looked like she was from outer space, like she was lost as she continued to look straight ahead at nothing. Hayley was watching the expression on Klaus' face very carefully. How lucky for him that he is finally going to get everything that he has ever wanted. He is given power, loyalty and family, while she is held prisoner in his household along with his sister and Hayley's new best friend, Rebekah. At that moment, one of Marcel's most trusted advisors and friend, Diego raised his glass and exclaimed, "To New Orleans!" Klaus smiled mischievously and exclaimed "To New Orleans!", and then everyone raised their glasses and exclaimed "To New Orleans" as well, even Hayley, who had raised her own glass with plain water, as she was not allowed to drink in her condition. What seemed incredible was that Rebekah was looking at her when she exclaimed "To New Orleans!" and Hayley had looked right back while saying the same thing. They were both aware of what was coming and how this town would change due to the changes of leadership. Hayley started drinking along with the others and felt uneasy as she sensed Klaus' gaze on her at that moment. She touched the soft silky blouse on her body and felt herself flinch as remembered how on Earth she got this blouse put on her.

_Hayley was brushing her hair in her room and touching her stomach, hoping that she could feel something, to get some sort of sign from her child that she was alright and she was growing inside her with no troubles at all. All of a sudden, the door opened and in marched Klaus with a box in his hands. Hayley nearly screamed as she tumbled over the stool she was sitting on in front of her mirror and stood up, holding the white towel tightly around her body, afraid that she would accidently reveal some intimate part. "What is wrong with you?" Klaus asked, frowning as he closed the door behind him. Hayley, having just stepped out of the shower, was still deciding on what clothes to wear so we just wrapped a towel around herself, never in a million years imagining that Klaus would just burst on her like this. "What is wrong with YOU? How can you just march in here without knocking first?" Hayley replied, still holding the towel around her, her cheeks turning a bit red and an angry expression on her face. Klaus just smirked as he set the box on her bed. He turned towards the door but pointed at the box and saying, "I expect you to wear that when you come down. I want you to be dressed fittingly for this banquet I have arranged." "What? You have the impression that I am not capable of dressing fittingly?" I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling my face burn up. "Not at all sweetheart, but seeing as the only thing you have on is a towel, I thought I could lend a hand." He continued smirking as he opened the door to leave. "I had a shower, you dimwit!" _

_ The door closed and suddenly, Hayley was pushed into a wall and Klaus had his hand prepared to strangle her but as he looked into her eyes with anger, he decided against it. He just pointed a finger at her as they stood there closer to each other than ever. "You will refrain from speaking to me in that tone, little wolf. I may have allowed it while we were living in the other poor excuse of a home but I will not have it here, and not now as I have become the King of The French Quarter! The only reason I am forced to tolerate you at this point is for the sake of the child you are carrying and nothing more! Do I make myself clear?" Hayley stared from him to the hand on her chest that had pushed her into the wall, nearly knocking her head to it. The tone of his voice and the manner of speaking only made her boil up inside even more. She wanted to yell, spit, and do whatever she did when she was angry but she knew that she would only be feeding the fire between them and she was in no mood to fight. "Crystal." she whispered as Klaus drew his hand back and angrily stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut. Hayley stood there for a few minutes, not moving and feeling hot tears spill down on my face. "What in bloody hell is going on?" Rebekah stormed inside wearing a pretty extravagant outfit and with make-up on. Hayley didn't say anything and just approached the bed where the white box with a purple ribbon tied around it stood. Hayley pulled away the ribbon and opened the box only for it to reveal a gorgeous black, blouse made out of smooth silk. "Wow. It's beautiful. Did Nik give it to you?" Rebekah asked. Hayley nodded and felt even angrier than ever as she stared at the blouse. "He said that I have to wear it tonight." Hayley scoffed and turned towards the bathroom in order to dress up. "Well, isn't he a charmer?" Rebekah exclaimed sarcastically. "He slammed me against the wall after I called him a dimwit. He warned me never to dare insult him in his home again, especially now that he has taken over New Orleans." Hayley said and then said, "Wooo! I am so afraid!" sarcastically. "Niklaus is pathetic when it comes to threats. I am sure you already know that by now." Rebekah walked around the room waiting for the she-wolf to get herself ready for the banquet that was about to start any minute then. Hayley stepped out dressed in perfectly gorgeous black pants and with Klaus' present blouse on, she looked absolutely spectacular. Rebekah had her mouth open in shock. "Nik has good tastes, though." Hayley nodded and rolled her eyes, "That is what I am so pissed about. Come on! Let's get going." she said to the blonde Original Vampire as they stepped outside the room._

Hayley was snapped out of her thoughts as Klaus continued speaking after they'd toasted. She pulled her fingers away from her blouse and looked at the father of her child as he continued to try and get in good with the vampires present that still didn't trust him. Marcel had taught him well to get to the vampires' hearts with sweet and caring words. Klaus had agreed to let Marcel rule by his side as long as he helped Klaus regain what he believed was rightfully his. "I understand that some of you may have questions regarding the recent change in leadership, and I invited you here tonight to assure you that you are not defeated. No, my intentions moving forward are to celebrate what we have. What Marcel, in fact, took and built for this true community of vampires." He grinned as he touched Marcel's shoulder and Marcel grinned back. Rebekah simply watched them and shook her head as they were both overdoing it. At that moment, Diego broke the ice with a question that sent chills up Hayley's spine. " What about her? The wolf." Diego pointed his finger at her and every single person turned to stare at her. Hayley felt herself shrink. Who knew what Klaus was going to say at this point. Judging by what happened in Hayley's room before the banquet began, it was not going to be too good.

Klaus left Marcel's side and started walking over to Hayley while saying, "Had you'd let me finish, Diego, you would know that there is, of course, one further matter I would like to address. As many of you know, the girl is carrying my child. Consequently, I trust you will all pay her the appropriate respect. However, I understand that some of you are concerned by this vicious rumor that I intend to use the blood of our child to create hybrids. I assure youI do _not_." Hayley flinched as Klaus touched her shoulder that she stopped drinking her water and set the water down. She had always been affected by even the slightest of touches Klaus seemed to give her. Still, as good as it felt to have his strong reassuring arm on her shoulder, what happened earlier in her room made her remember that she was still very much angry at him for how he reacted, so it didn't stop her from making a snarky comment about it. "Father of the year!" she exclaimed sarcastically with an amused smile on her face. Diego covered his face and started chuckling a little as well as the other vampires, the only one not saying anything was Marcel. Even Rebekah smiled her drink as she giggled, looked at Hayley and smiled. Klaus stood there shocked, his hand still on her shoulder and Hayley felt his hand grasp her shoulder tighter that it almost hurt. Finally he pulled his hand away and started marching quietly back to his seat, without saying another word. Rebekah gave Hayley the thumbs up as she watched her brother forcing a smile as he continued to say some other things about how all lives will change from that day on and what he and Marcel were planning for their future. Hayley and Rebekah listened quietly from then on.

The guests had left as quickly as they had arrived after they stuffed their faces with the food Klaus had ordered from them all. Rebekah showed them out the front door until the only ones left in The Abattoir Yard were Hayley, Rebekah, Klaus and Marcel. Klaus had opened up a bottle of scotch and poured a glass for himself and a glass for Marcel. "Cheers, mate!" Marcel exclaimed. "To the Kings of New Orleans!" Klaus exclaimed laughing and drinking up. Rebekah and Hayley approached them both with their arms crossed. "What is it that you are planning on starting now? An alcohol club? You two are drunk enough as it is." Rebekah complained. "I don't think that we are the only ones drunk around here, sweet sister. It is Hayley here who has decided that it would be amusing to mock my intensions towards my child in front of everyone." He eyed Hayley with a look that said "you are going to pay for this". Hayley rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms, gesticulating with her hands. "I was saying nothing but the truth, Klaus. And someone needed to say something to lighten the mood or you would have bored us all to death with your "I'm so hot, powerful and invincible and I can't help it." speeches." Hayley replied and Marcel barked up a laugh. Klaus eyed him and Marcel quickly stopped, pouring himself some more alcohol. Rebekah grabbed the bottle from him and poured herself some as well. "I really need this." she said to herself. "I wasn't finished!" Marcel snarled at her. "Well, forgive me my King but this girl really needs it." Rebekah told him as she gulped down the whole cup. Klaus was staring right at me without blinking and playing with the glass that was still filled with scotch. Hayley looked at the ground, starting to cross her arms again and then looked back into his eyes.

Klaus pointed to the blouse. "You haven't thanked me for that." he said. "Oh! Was I really supposed to?" Klaus finished his scotch and stood up, walking slowly towards the wolf girl who was impregnated by him after a passionate night they spent back in Mystic Falls. He could feel the heartbeat of their child and the quickening heartbeats of its mother as he approached her. Once Klaus and Hayley stood as close as they possibly could, they glared at each other for a couple of minutes. Klaus' eyes softened for a moment as he slid his hand up Hayley's, making her shiver slightly, and finally cupped her cheek and made her angry go away, well most of it anyway. Then, in a flash, Klaus slid his hand back down and grabbed her wrist roughly. Hayley gasped and looked shocked at his sudden aggression as he pulled her even closer by her wrist. "Never disobey me again. I hoped our little chat in your bedroom had made that crystal clear." Klaus said in a whisper. "It has…Now let go of me!" Hayley said quietly and then pulled her hand away. She rubbed her arm and strolled up the stairs and back to her bedroom with Rebekah hot on her heels.

"My brother is a dick, Hayley. Don't let him work you up like this." "He infuriates me!" Hayley exclaimed, throwing an already shattered mirror across the room. "Easy there!" Rebekah laughed as she watched Hayley. Finally, the she-wolf relaxed and sat on her bed beside Rebekah. "What's going to happen to this city?" she asked the blonde vampire. "Knowing my brother, he is going to stop at nothing until he has everyone on their knees in front of him, including you, Hayley." She scoffed. "I want to see him try to convince me." "He won't even bother. He'll force you." "Well, in that case, let's see him try and force me into doing something I don't want to." Rebekah smiled "It's your funeral." "What is it about New Orleans that is so special anyways?" Hayley asked. "It was my home, the Mikaelson home. We built New Orleans, Hayley. You have no idea what it was like to stand there on top and watch with pride what you have created. Niklaus was the proudest one of them all. Marcel was just as proud of what he had managed to build, but his jealousy must have taken the better of him. We all loved each other like family but…" Hayley nodded, understanding perfectly what Rebekah meant.

Hayley rubbed the stomach where the unborn infant of the new King of New Orleans was resting and looked over as the blonde original Vampire started talking again. "Marcel chose to leave me in order to rule this city along with Niklaus. He has made his choice and I have made mine. Hayley, they are going to ruin New Orleans together. I cannot let that happen." "Then, let's do something about it." Hayley suggested and Rebekah grinned. "Let's do just that." But then, her smile suddenly vanished. "What is it?" I asked her. "If we even try to get in the way, it is not going to end well for either one of us. You already have enough problems with Nik and I have enough problems with Marcellus. My own brother will dagger me, Marcel will stand around and watch and most likely, Nik is going to keep you locked in a dungeon for the rest of your pregnancy." It was Hayley's turn to grin. "I don't think so." she said and pulled out the only two antique stake knives Klaus had left. Rebekah looked at them for a moment and then nodded. "Alright, then. Let's do what we can do! New Orleans will not go down because of them." Hayley agreed.


	2. Hearts Consumed

**Hi, guys! I am still expecting reviews to find out from all of my favorite Klayley readers what you thought of that first chapter. I really hope you liked it as an introduction because the real story begins now and I have many ideas. So, I hope you watched that video on YouTube because it seemed to me like the perfect preview for my story. I would have done one myself but I am not that good at making videos. I am more of a writing type :D So, in the last chapter was the beginning of a new era in New Orleans as Klaus took over and he has invited Marcel to come to his side so they can rule together, Marcel choosing to let Rebekah go and act like they were never really in love or in a relationship. Hayley and Rebekah have decided on doing something to stop Klaus and Marcel from destroying New Orleans. We'll see how it goes. Review please after this chapter and if you can, give me some ideas of what to write in this story so I can try and please you all. Kisses 3 Klayleys.**

**Hayley's POV**

Rebekah was right! We had to do something about the situation in New Orleans. I couldn't help but notice plenty of unhappy people who came to us at the banquet. Unhappy vampires in fact and I just knew that the sudden change in leadership would not be something favorable for them. Rebekah had left to hide the two daggers that I had snatched secretly from Klaus and handed them over. It was our only hope to stop Klaus from daggering Rebekah if he found out that we might be planning something behind his back. There was a knock on the door and I turned around, shocked of who was standing in my presence. I was still dressed in that black blouse I had gotten from him and had not taken it off. I tried to put everything that Rebekah and I had talked about in the back of my head. Klaus was standing there, watching me curiously. He took a few steps forward until he reached me and said, "You haven't eaten anything at the banquet. You must feed. Do you want to starve this child to death?" he asked me, a bit of bitterness in his tone. I pushed away from him. "I know perfectly well how to take care of my child, Klaus. I am doing it better than you ever will." I snapped at him. Klaus didn't say anything. He was just standing there with his hands behind his back.

He cleared his throat and walked towards the door after saying, "Those werewolves in the bayou…I will need to interrogate them for some time." My mouth dropped when I heard that. "Elijah told me you will leave the werewolves out of this!" "Elijah is not here, is he sweetheart? I will do as I see fit because last time I checked, I do not take commands from my elder brother who is currently in Mystic Falls, deciding to spend some private time with Katerina Petrova." I felt sick just hearing the name of the woman who had tried to kill me. If Klaus hadn't been there to save me… "Thinking about my dearest noble brother are we, little wolf?" Klaus was standing right in front of my face at that point and I stepped back, caught off guard. "No." somehow I wasn't sure if I was lying or telling the truth. Klaus just smirked as he came even closer. He ran his hand through my hair making my breathing stop and he ghosted his lips over to my left ear and whispered, "You're mine, little wolf." before he used his vampire super speed to leave the room fast. I remained paralyzed there as I felt something totally odd with the way I reacted towards his touch. As soon as I snapped myself out of these thoughts that I called delusions, I called Rebekah trying to reach her and warn her about what Klaus was planning to do with the werewolves. I left her a voice message saying, "Rebekah, listen, Klaus is planning on interrogating the werewolves in the bayou and I'm worried. I have no idea what he might do to them but I don't want a single hair on their heads touched. Please, make sure that Klaus doesn't do anything to them." I left her that voicemail and picked up a book on childcare, trying to get my mind off the werewolves in the bayou.

But trying to ignore the danger in which the werewolves could be in now that Klaus was ruling New Orleans made me think only about Klaus himself.

_"Painting is a metaphor for control. Every choice is mine. The canvas, the color. As a child I had neither a sense of the world nor my place in it but art taught me that one's vision can be achieved with sheer force of will. The same is true of life, provided one refuses to let anything stand in one's way." _She started thinking about the way she responded to him sharing his childhood story with her. _"So, this is your thing? Show a girl a few mediocre paintings, whine about your childhood and I swoon and spill on my dirty secrets?"_ _"I felt I had many charms, but, regardless I'm enjoying myself." _Their passionate night turned out to be too good to be true. It was the first time in her life that she felt truly protected, safe and for some unknown reason, cared for and understood. After our love making, I felt so comfortable and warm beside him that I never wanted to leave. I wanted to stay in bed near him with my eyes closed and feel his arms wrapped around me. It was a stupid and ridiculous thought, I knew that, but it is something that I've always craved the most and Klaus was just about offering it to me that night. Now, our relationship is totally platonic and at some moments of the day, we even felt like enemies and the only reason why we tolerated each other was because of the baby. I caressed my stomach and put the book down, going to stare at the window. "Where are you, Rebekah?" I whispered to myself while continuing to hold my belly.

**Rebekah's POV**

Niklaus was an infuriating man, just like Hayley told me and it was about time that I showed my brother up as to not mess with me ever again. One thing In knew for sure about Nik was that he was one of those people who neglected almost everything and everyone important just to have his way or to prove that he's right and Marcel was the exact image of him. What could you expect really? Niklaus taught him everything he knows. I walked on Bourbon Street and passed a bar. Right around the corner, stood Marcel talking to some of his guys. I gasped and quickly hid around the building close to me and listened in. "Marcel, Klaus is in charge now. We can't just disobey him. He said that no harm is to come to those werewolves unless he chooses otherwise. He stated that crystal clear." "I know that but remember that Klaus may have taken over but he is not the only one in charge of New Orleans, okay? I have a say in this too and I am telling you now to go and give those werewolves…a fair warning let's say." I picked up my phone, ready to tell Hayley what Marcel was planning. Once I got the phone out of my purse and headed away from them so they wouldn't hear me, I heard Hayley's concerned voice in her voice message. I put the phone back in my purse and headed back to the place where Marcel and the guys were supposed to be hidden. "So, what do we do, Marcel? We go now?"

Marcel nodded but I interrupted their sweet little hidden conversation. "Not if I can help it!" Marcel looked very surprised to see me but the other vampires ran away the second they saw me. I couldn't help but smirk as I pointed to the place where the vampires stood no more. "Quite a fearless army you have, Marcel." "Might I suggest you go elsewhere to disrupt people with your sassy attitude?" I strutted towards him and said, "Oh, Marcellus, I thought that was one of the things you love most about me. Why has that changed all of a sudden?" "Rebekah, I am in no mood for games." He stepped away from me but I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him closer. "I heard everything, Marcel. If you think that you are going to disobey my brother and get away with it, you are sadly mistaken." Marcel's eyes told fear for a few seconds before they turned black, representing darkness as he pulled away from me. "Don't bother getting into things which don't concern you, Rebekah. I really suggest you should stay out of this." He turned around to leave but I wouldn't let him. I looked at him serious at this point.

"You listen to me, Marcellus Gerard, I really don't care what you and my brother are planning together or planning individually but when it comes to the werewolves, leave them out of this, and do you understand me?" Marcel grinned as he rubbed his finger against my cheek. "No, can't do, sweetheart. You are going to have to settle this business with your brother. Those werewolves will very soon be brought in for treason." "Treason? What are you talking about?" I asked, shocked. "They have conspired against us to take New Orleans back, what do you think? Klaus and I heard news about it yesterday." I shook my head. "I don't believe it. The werewolves have always been peaceful. They would never do something like this. They are Hayley's family." "Is that really what you think Rebekah? Take a look around. Vampires control this city now and they are jealous, claiming some pretty vicious lies like we were the ones who ran them out of the city while they were supposed to rule." Marcel started laughing and I pushed his hand away, sighing. "Do you have proof of any of this?" "Why would you need proof?" "For Hayley. If I tell her, she will never believe me." "That is your problem. You did tell me that you girls have to look out for each other and now you get the chance. Make Hayley see reason. I am telling you, Rebekah now as a friend that the werewolves are trouble and they must be set straight. Klaus would agree with me." "Is that what we are now? Friends?" I whispered, trying to hide the pain in my voice. Marcel sighed and replied, "I really can't let this get in the way of my duties, Rebekah. What we had was something wonderful indeed but there were just too many things standing in between us and I just don't think that I can keep going with this and neither can you, if you thinking about it." I put my hands on my hips.

"I can't believe what you've become, Marcel. You had a wonderful vision for this city and now it is in the hands of my brother who I am sure will not be running this town the way it's supposed to be run." "You mean the way you want it to be run?" I shook my head in disbelief. "You've changed. You're not the Marcel I fell in love with 300 hundred years ago and nor will you ever be the same. I think you're right. There is no bloody way we can ever continue what we had and let me tell you that what we had was something pure and real and not even you can deny it." Marcel stood there with his arms now crossed over his chest and didn't say anything. I pushed him out of my way and left back to the mansion to inform Hayley. She was my best friend and I would try to help her but I really didn't know how, but I didn't want to disappoint her. Elijah was out of town and would not be returning anytime soon. He had total faith that Niklaus would do what is right for this town and I had to believe him…somehow.

** Hayley's POV**

There was silence in my room as there was nothing better for me to do than to sit quietly on my bed and read a book. There was a knock on the door and I growled to myself, thinking it was Klaus wanting to come up with some more snarky comments of his of how he owned me now. "It's me." came a sweet, gentle voice and I got up immediately to let her in with a smile. "Davina!" I exclaimed, happy to see her. She stepped inside the room and lit a candle she was holding and placed it on one of my tables. "It will absorb all the negativity that has been left in this room." she said to me, smiling. "Thank you, very much." Davina and I met a little while ago. At first, she looked at me with a confused expression and she called me Klaus' wife. I wondered why she called me that. She didn't know anything about me and she hadn't seen me before. I was prepared to ask her but she interrupted my thoughts with a question, pretty much similar to what I wanted to ask. "How is your relationship with Klaus, Hayley?" My heart stopped. "I guess it's okay, a little." I whispered, sitting down on my bed. Davina sat with me. "You can talk to me, Hayley. You know you can. What has Klaus done?" And so I told her everything and I loved that she was listening to me. She was actually taking in every word and listening and nodding her head. "I see from what you've told me that it is going pretty well between the two of you." she said that with a smile but this was no joking matter.

"Davina, I don't know what I am going to do. Klaus is acting like a manipulative sociopath whenever he is around me and he acts like I am his property or something. I can't live like this and I don't wish this child to be claimed the property of her own father either." "It's a rough start, I agree. But you can try and get along." I sighed and patted her arm. What can you really expect from a teenager? "Hayley, have you tried bonding with him?" "Excuse me, Davina but I am the one pregnant here. I think that he should at least have the decency to make the first move. I have pretty much had enough of his dictatorship and it has just gotten started." "Is that why you and Rebekah are plotting to stop him and Marcel from ruining New Orleans?" I gasped and jumped out of bed. I made sure that the door was closed before I asked her in a whisper. "How did you know about that?" Davina smirked. "I know all and see all and to be honest if this is what you are planning, then I want in, Hayley! Please! I want to fight these two and make do things my way too." I looked at her a bit confused. "Davina, I don't think that you realize this will be treason from you." "What can they do to me? I am the most powerful witch in New Orleans last time I checked? What can Marcel or even Klaus do to me?" "You will be betraying the one who has cared for you and protected you all this time. Really, Davina. I am more worried about you getting emotionally hurt. I don't want that for you. Please, just stay out of this." "And I am asking you as a friend, let me help. You want to show Klaus what you are capable of, Rebekah wants to show Marcel that he cannot just dump her and leave it like that and I want to show them both that they can't mess with me and use my powers for their own gain." This young witch was pretty convincing for someone her age and I liked that. She sort of reminded me of myself when I was little. I nodded. "Okay, we'll see what Rebekah has to say."

Davina got all excited and right on cue, Rebekah entered the room and slammed the door behind her. "I got your voicemail, Hayley and believe me that there was nothing I could do. Marcel and his minions were downtown, planning an attack on your werewolves and I really don't know what to say about this." I sighed and nodded. "We'll take care of it. We have a plan, remember?" Rebekah stared at Davina, just realizing that she was there. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" "I want to help. I heard about your plan to take New Orleans from right under Marcel and Klaus' noses and I want to help." she announced. Rebekah rubbed her forehead. "We are not trying to get New Orleans, Davina. We are just trying to find a way to control things in order for New Orleans to not get messed up because of my half-brother and my ex-lover." I stopped her for a second. "I think Davina may be on to something, Rebekah. I mean, if we manage to gain control over New Orleans, everything in this town will go our way, right?" Davina nodded and smiled proudly at what she came up with. "You two have just the right sense of responsibility and right minds to help this town. I am sure of it and that is why I want to help get New Orleans in good hands. There is nothing wrong with that, is it?" "But remember, Davina, if something happens, you are going to get in trouble too if this plan goes wrong." "Hayley, I already told you that these two push-overs have nothing on me and I am proud of you two for thinking about this. It is about time, we girls take a stand and show the guys what we are capable of." I smiled, really liking the ideas of this little witty witch. Rebekah sighed and looked around the room. "Girls, this may sound awesome but please do try to remember that Niklaus has fought just as hard to get this town back for himself and he succeeded but after facing many problems. If even Nik had problems getting New Orleans, how do you suppose we try to steal it? Don't get me wrong. After what Marcel did to me and our relationship, he deserves a good kick in the ass, but I am just wondering how." I nodded as well, giving Rebekah a point. Davina tapped her chin. "You two are going to have to let me work on that, but I am telling you this: New Orleans will be a much better place under your rule. The women should have the power for once, don't you think? And believe it or not, you two are the best girls for the job." "Alright, then." I said, stroking my belly. "Let's do this." I put my hand in the middle and Rebekah with Davina did the same. "We're going to make a great team." I told them and I knew that I was right. Davina and Rebekah both left the room afterwards and I couldn't be happier about this plan. Sure, for a moment, I thought of what Klaus would say if he found out what Rebekah and I were planning with Davina. I smirked, whispering "He wants to play, let the games begin."


	3. Society

**Decided to take this story even further as Rebekah and Hayley along with Davina are planning on taking on Klaus and Marcel and steal New Orleans for themselves, Marcel and Klaus will be discussing their own little business at the bar. This chapter will focus mainly on Klaus and Marcel talking about politics, mostly which involves werewolves in the bayou and of course, Hayley and Rebekah. Do you think they will suspect something? We'll see. Camille and Sophie will finally appear in this chapter as things take a turn and we'll see if it's in a right or wrong direction. And we'll also be seeing stuff from Hayley's POV and Rebekah's as well as interactions between them and the two Vampire Kings of NOLA. I know that I take too long to update but I have three fanfictions currently in progress and very little time. Sometimes I even forget about two and just focus on one and I feel really bad for focusing all of my attention on one fanfiction and neglecting the other three. I haven't updated this in quite a while so here we go. Leave me plenty of reviews. Love y'all! **

** Hayley's POV**

I spent the entire morning eating; trying on some new outfits that Rebekah has bought me and listening to Klaus complain and order people around throughout the mansion. I couldn't help but giggle at his distaste towards people not doing their jobs around this place. He had to keep everything under control and that meant that no free time for him to paint or drown himself in alcohol. I thought about his unborn child, the child I was carrying all because of some one night stand. I would be lying if I said that it bothered me and that I regretted spending that night with him. Deep inside, I didn't regret anything. Through that night, I managed to get everything I always hoped to have, a family, friends to care about, a child to love and teach the meanings of life and most importantly, I managed to find my family in the bayou. I would have rushed out of this place to be with them in seconds but I knew perfectly well that Klaus would never allow it to happen. He was selfish and didn't wish to share me or the child with anyone. We technically belonged to him. I remembered the times when he would go mad every time Elijah showed any affection for me or the child. Now, he was gone to Mystic Falls, probably never wanting to come back and I was stuck as Klaus' prisoner with no one but Rebekah and Davina to talk to. I had decided that day that I would no longer be pushed around and I would demand to leave the royal mansion. I would find a way, even if Klaus or his men tried to stop me.

Looking in my closet, I picked out the best of clothes for a walk in the bayou and left my room only to come face to face with Klaus himself. "Where is Rebekah?" I asked him, crossing my arms and pretending like nothing I was doing was wrong or forbidden. Klaus raised an eyebrow. "I should be the one asking questions, don't you think, little wolf?" I rolled my eyes. "No. That is not what I think. I am a person asking another person a question. I don't consider you any superior than me and neither should you!" I snapped. Klaus smirked as he stepped forward looking at me straight in the eyes. "My little sister has left the city. Some kind of unexpected tour around the world she wants to take, so I guess you won't be seeing her around much in the next couple of days." "What do you mean? She left? How could she leave?" I asked quickly. Klaus watched my every expression and every move. "Why were you so eager to find Rebekah?" he asked. "It is none of your business!" "What did I warn you about a couple of days ago? Do you remember? I asked you to watch your tone or everyone in this mansion will get the idea that they are allowed to speak to me like this." I smirked. "Why are you allowing me to speak like this without taking any action?" "I would, but you need to remember that you are in fact carrying my child or I would have snapped you neck right here right now." My smirk disappeared and a look of sadness appeared on my face, not believing his words. Snapping a werewolf's neck meant death. How could he be so cruel to me? I pushed him out of my way and headed downstairs not bothering to hide the tears that were now spilling on my face. Marcel stepped forward in a matter of seconds, his face showing only cruelty. "Where is Rebekah?" "I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed, more tears spilling as I covered my face ashamed for the show I was putting on and running towards the bathroom, shutting myself inside it.

There was a knock and Klaus entered. I stepped away from the sink and pushed myself away from him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him, brushing the tears off my face. I cringed at his gesture. How dare he play like this with me? First, he tells me that he would have no problem killing me if it weren't for the baby and then he shows me compassion. "You needn't be upset, love. I did not mean what I said." I pushed his hands away, heading back to the sink and washing my already red face. "You sure as hell meant every single word. Why wouldn't you mean it? The only reason you keep me around is because of this child, your heir. Once I give birth, I would be of no more use and you will most likely dispose of me anyway you wish." He didn't say anything as he watched more tears stream down my face. "I would ask you to calm down, little wolf. You're creating quite a spectacle of yourself." "Ugh, I can't believe you!" I yelled as I threw the towel I was wiping my face with at him, storming out of the bathroom and up the stairs back to my room. He placed his hands on waist and stopped me from going any further. "Running away, little wolf?" he asked me in that same tone as he did that night. I flinched and my heart quickened at his soft touch on my skin. He knew perfectly well how much this affected me and he was hoping he would be able to calm me down with it. He managed it. I breathed in deeply as he came close to my ear and whispered, "Please, don't do this again." I was a bit unsure of what he meant, but nodded slowly nonetheless. Klaus sighed and let go of me. I stumbled on the stairs once that happened and he caught me immediately. I looked deep into his eyes and he bored his own eyes into mine as we stared at each other as he held me. Finally, I broke eye contact and whispered, "Why are you doing this?" Klaus furrowed his eyebrows and he didn't quite understand what I meant by that but I didn't care. I left him and went back to my room without daring to look back and take in the stunned expression on his angel-like face.

**Rebekah's POV**

I have to admit that leaving New Orleans for a while was really a hard thing to do, especially neither not telling Hayley nor Davina about it, just when we were going to set up our plan. I just needed to get away and clear my head. I told Niklaus where I was going just to make sure that no suspicions arose. I was in my red Porsche as I drove away from New Orleans, listening to some music that may help me clear my head. My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID, hoping that it wasn't Hayley or even Niklaus. It was just Marcel. I sighed and thought hard whether or not I should answer it. Finally, I put my phone over my ear. "What do you want?" "I want to know where you are." "And why, may I ask, would you want to know that? Marcellus, I am not in the mood for your taunting and your games. The only reason I left that town is because of you, now leave me alone." "So, let me get this straight. You left because you couldn't stand to be near me after I ended our relationship, isn't that right?" I didn't say anything and I heard him chuckle. "Rebekah, come on, sweetheart. Don't be ridiculous. Come home. I wish to speak to you." "Your wishes won't be granted by me from now on, Marcel. I just want to make sure you understand that. We are done!" "Rebekah, we need you back. Klaus wants his sister back too. You can't possibly be telling me that you are going somewhere and never coming back to New Orleans." His voice showed concern and I smirked. "Don't fret, Marcel. I'll be back. But only at the right place and at the right time." I whispered and then hung up. He didn't try to call me back and I knew perfectly well that he would go to my brother and tell him everything he learned from me now. I sighed and thought about calling Hayley. Truth be told, I had a new plan setting up in my mind. Where I was going was a place where I was sure I would find help. A little witch tipped me off that an old friend of mine was alive and I knew just where to find her. I picked up the speed and said, "Paris, here we come, baby." with a smug on her face.

**Klaus' POV**

The bar was open and I made my way through the door. Sophie was there, cleaning up like she always was. She caught my eyes and rolled her own before going in the staff only room, most likely not to be bothered by me. Sitting down in the chair I opened up a big bottle of scotch, not bothering to pour in a glass, but just drink the whole bottle bottoms up. There was a cough and I turned to my left to find Marcel sitting next to me with a grin on his face. "My co-leader of this amazing city is down here, drowning away in his sorrows? And here I thought you were going to make a great King just as myself." A grin spread on my own face. "And I never knew that my co-leader would be so cocky in a time when there is nothing to be cocky about." I ended the sentence with the grin disappearing. Marcellus noticed it so his grin disappeared too as he pulled the phone out of his pocket. "Well, you'll be interested to know that I just got off the phone with your sister and she is taking a nice fine trip to Paris." "Tell me something I don't know." I said with bitterness in my tone as I grabbed another bottle of scotch and poured the drink down my throat. "Unusual don't you think?" Marcel asked me, grabbing his own bottle of bear. Sophie stepped out of the room and looked at the two of them at her counter, drinking it up. "Are you at least planning on paying for that? You will give me a reason to close this bar for some time since the drinks will be out and you will also make most of my customers unhappy." I growled and pointed a finger at her. "And if you don't wish to make this customer unhappy, you would find something better to do than waste my time with pointless conversations." I felt a bit drowsy at that point when I heard Sophie sight and point at me. "You could at least try to be halfway sober when you speak to me!" A mischievous grin was on my face as I looked up. "I am halfway sober, love. Just the wrong half." I heard Marcellus next to me cough up a laugh. Sophie's eyes showed anger and I could tell that meddling with a witch like her would end you up begging for mercy. But I wasn't just anyone. I was the Original Hybrid King of this city and as powerful as I am, I am scared of no one and everyone should know that. Marcellus looked at her and gave her a sweet smile. "Just put it on my tab, Sophie girl." I grinned at her once more before she let out a huff and turned to leave only to bump into the one and only little witch Davina. "I need to talk to you." Davina said in a whisper but I could hear her very well. "Let me grab my jacket. We'll go to the coven." Sophie replied, giving me a dirty glance before heading out of the bar with the little witch.

"What do you think they are planning?" I asked. Marcellus shrugged. "Whatever it is, Davina better tell me about it when I get home. Now, back to what we were discussing. Rebekah." "If you don't mind, I do not wish to be entering another conversation in which my sister is involved." "Come on, Klaus! She's up to something. I can feel it." "What makes you say that?" "She's been acting different." "Different as in she doesn't give a crap about you anymore or different as in she doesn't give a crap about this city anymore?" From the sound of my voice, I realized that if I continued drinking, all of this would get me to spill some things that maybe I did not want my protégé, Marcellus to know. He rolled his eyes. "I think you had enough to drink and the answer is neither." I wanted to grab another bottle of scotch but he stopped me. "Klaus, I'm serious. We have business to discuss." "Business? You mean as in my sister?"

**Marcel's POV**

I was not going to lie, I did want Rebekah to come back so that we could discuss some personal matters but this was more business for me than anything else. It has always been this way. I may have mistreated Rebekah along these 300 years of my life, but I was doing it for the best. Even now when I chose to stand by Klaus and rule New Orleans with him instead of choosing to spend my life with Rebekah seemed fair for both me and her. She could never understand that whatever I felt for her was pure and it was not my intention to fall in love with her. I know that she has always loved me, despite the many affairs with men she had in her 1000 years and even after all men of noble birth used to court her, she always chose me, the humble warrior who was adopted by the Mikaelsons. Klaus was looking at me as I was thinking about the blonde Mikaelson. He was grinning. "Marcellus Gerard, have you gone soft?" I couldn't take much more of this. I rang the bell at the counter and along came the beautiful brave bartended, Camille O'Connell. She had that glorious smile on her face as she was wiping some glasses. "What can I do for you gentlemen this evening?" she asked. I smiled and said, "Can you get us a tonic for this one? He seems to have drunk way too much and we have serious things to discuss." Camille smiled sweetly at me and then turned to Klaus. "How drunk are you?" Klaus rolled his eyes and sat lower in his chair. "Skating on a razor drunk." Camille nodded, turned around and started preparing the tonic I asked for. I started admiring her from the back.

She was really enchanting and pure, some of the things I always loved about her when we first met here in New Orleans. She was caring and easy to be around. Rebekah is feisty, complicated, gorgeous, powerful, strong and a fighter. I always felt fire and excitement around her which turned me on, something I have always wanted. But I have changed now. I knew that a relationship with Rebekah would pretty much be impossible considering the circumstances. Camille was good and kind. She always represented purity…and maybe that was something I needed right now? I watched as Camille poured Klaus the drink and he swallowed it all. "Don't ask what's in it, but trust me that it will cure anything." she told both of us with another smile. She stayed there and continued smiling at me while I was grinning at her. Klaus started coughing and I broke eye contact with her to see that he was starting to get in control of himself again and the look on his face was the normal one I've always known. I looked back towards Camille and thanked her. "No problem. Whenever there is a disease, I'm the cure." she replied, smiling. I really liked the way that sentence of hers sounded. She was about to leave the counter when I grabbed her arm. "What are you doing tonight?" I asked her. She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes. "Is Marcel Gerard asking me out on a date…again?" I grinned, not expecting her to be this direct. "What about Rebekah?" she asked, remembering that we were sort of a thing for a while. "What I had with her is long forgotten." Marcel said and Camille smiled and looked at her watch. "I am free in two hours. Meet me here, where our first date should have taken place." she told me ad I noticed a hint of seductiveness in her voice. The Camille I knew was more of a quiet angel but it seems the spirit of the new era in the city must have made her more womanly. I liked it. I nodded at her proposal and let her go at last. Klaus obviously heard everything and smiled. "Glad to see you moving on, mate. And with a girl like her, she's the perfect cure." Cami was my cure? I guess I had to wait and see and I couldn't wait for our date.

**Klaus' POV**

Whatever Cami must have given me really worked. I looked closely at the interactions between him and Marcellus closely. I knew what my protégé was trying to do. He was trying to move on from Rebekah, after leaving her to rule New Orleans with me once again. Smart move for him to choose to move on with Cami. I told him everything I was thinking when Cami left after she accepted to meet Marcellus at the bar in two hours when it closed. "Glad to see you moving on, mate. And with a girl like her, she's the perfect cure." I commented and Marcel smiled, nodding, somehow considering my words. I was his mentor, always have been. It was natural for him to listen to me. Truth be told, I have never accepted his relationship with Rebekah for the exact reason that he would hurt her and Marcellus has hurt her numerous times in their secret relationship. Marcellus was the one man who was worthy to be with my sister and although I have always believed that, and at times tried to cope with their relationship, I couldn't help but feel the same pain that Rebekah felt when Marcel did something to hurt her emotionally. If he were just another man, I would have ripped his heart out, but being him Marcel, I couldn't. I raised him since he was a child. I cared for him in a way I never cared for anyone. I couldn't leave him and he couldn't leave me. That was the same kind of relationship I wanted to have with my child once she would be born. I want her to smile, to be happy. I would care for her; choose the perfect man for her when she would grow older. I would never treat her as Mikael used to treat me. And I was planning on treating her mother with the same care, devotion and respect. Her mother…Hayley…My mind trailed off to the one woman who had made me let my guard down and be the one woman who ended up in my bed for centuries. Since the day I met her, I knew she was special, which is why I haven't laid a finger on her. When she called me, asked for my help, I was beyond happy that I would get to know more about her, never realizing how much the little wolf and I are alike. Sophie came back wearing her jacket and an exasperated look on her face. Marcellus nudged me and Hayley was out of my mind in a flash as I looked at the witch who threatened to end her life and my unborn child's once. I growled at her just for thinking about it. "Oh, now you decide to be sober!" she exclaimed and rolled her eyes. "I wish to know what you and Davina have been talking about in the coven." I said, standing up, Marcel standing up with me. Sophie just shrugged. "Nothing important. Witch business. You wouldn't understand." But her face told otherwise. Without thinking, I grabbed her throat and held her in midair. "Klaus, stop!" Marcel exclaimed and I let go of her, breathing heavily while Sophie did the same. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked, coughing as she stood up. She was right? What the hell was wrong with me? Sophie left the bar, ending her shift for the day. Marcellus faced me with his hands crossed over his chest. "What made you attack her like that? Maybe it was really nothing but witch business." "Well excuse me for not forgetting how she threatened to kill Hayley and my child, unless I help them win the war against you." "Why are you so ticked off when it comes to Hayley? What happened with you two?" he asked me.

Marcel was expecting an answer and I had no idea how to give it to him because I was wondering the same thing. Hayley and I barely had what you would call a relationship. We have been going one step forward and then taking two steps back either due to my childish behavior or due to her temperamental attitude towards me and everything I do which doesn't please her. "I am simply worried about my child…and I am worried for Hayley. I do not wish to put them in the same situation with the witches again." Marcel shrugged. "I understand what you mean, but is there more?" I slammed my fits on the table. "Why do you wish to know?" "I don't know. She's difficult to understand…she's very much like Rebekah. She's beautiful, strong, feisty, bitchy attitude when need there be and a leader." I looked at him, surprised. "Leader? What makes you say that?" Marcel put down his beer. "Come on, Klaus! I would have thought that after 1000 years of experience you would have realized with what kind of woman you living in that house with. She is clearly queen material. She's got everything a Queen should have. Very much like Rebekah…and Cami." I took his words into consideration. Was Hayley really a Queen as Marcellus said? I thought about the way I have been treating her lately and the way I have been upsetting her. I was mostly to blame for the situation we were in. She was stuck with me due to a night of passion…which was beyond anything I have ever experienced with other women, something I will never admit to anyone, but it was. Hayley was special and I knew that. She is not like any other woman I have encountered in my 1000 years of existence, not even my first love, Tatia could compare to the force, the leadership, the beauty and wittiness that Hayley possessed. I thought about trying to form a sort of relationship with the mother of my child and I knew just where to start. I smiled to myself as I looked at a worried Marcel next to me. He was lost in thought, probably stuck between two beautiful yet different blondes in his life. I was glad not to be in the same sticky situation as him, although his situation, mine would have been more fun. "So…the werewolves." Marcel finally said. "Yes, the werewolves." I responded. "Are we still planning on ambushing them in the bayou and taking some of them in for question?" he asked me. "What would we question them about?" I asked back. Somehow I knew that I had the intention to maintain order around here and I had told Marcel a small fib that the werewolves could be plotting to get their town back from us. I knew that these werewolves were Hayley's family and therefore, they would have to be a part of my child's life. I wanted to know everything about them, get to know all of them and I also wanted to know if they wanted to take Hayley away from New Orleans to be with them, not that I would ever allow it. I realized that a small chat with them I still wanted but I wanted to change some things.

"I will go to the bayou and integrate them myself. There will be no need to ambush them. I will deal with them my way, is that clear?" Marcel groaned. "What's the matter? I already told my guys to get assembled. We were ready for a stroll in the bayou tonight." "That will no longer be necessary. You can give Diego a call right now and arrange for them disassemble the army." "So you are planning on going there by yourself?" "That's right!" "Well, there is no way that's going to happen. I am going with you." he said and I laughed. "You're a vampire, Marcel, not to mention the vampire who ran those werewolves out of town. You ran my family out of town. Do you really think that they would want to talk to me if you come along?" "They already resent you for what you've done to their species just as much as they resent me." I sighed as I knew that he got me on that one. Truth be told, I just wanted to be alone with them. There were two packs currently living in the bayou. My pack, descendants from me and my biological father who was their chief once, and Hayley's pack who was the real tortured one when Marcel took over. I put a hand on his shoulder as we both stood up from our chairs. "Marcellus, as I understand it, you have a date tonight with the lovely bartender, your chance to move on from Rebekah just as she is probably moving on from you as we speak. You wouldn't want to waste this opportunity to get close to Cami for a night patrol in the bayou, now would you?" Marcel thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Fine!" He looked at the clock. He had less than an hour before Camille would meet him at this exact bar. People have already started leaving. "So, put on something good to wear for such an event and sweep this girl off her feet with your charms…if you can manage." I figured that Cami wasn't a hard girl to impress such as Hayley, but she wasn't shallow and naïve either. If played right, Marcel would have her for himself in a couple of minutes but of course I didn't say that out loud to him. Marcel grinned and said, "I'll be going now…but don't forget to report back to me, alright? You are not the only King in this town." I nodded and smiled back as he wondered out of the bar. I looked once more at the clock above my head and realized that now would be a good time to check on Hayley before leaving for the bayou. I knew that she wouldn't be pleased to find out where I was going and what I was planning on doing but I was doing this for her safety and the child's so she shouldn't have a reason to complain. I sighed and made my way out of the bar as it was silently closing. Bourbon Street was prepared for the nightwalkers to party all night like they always used to and watching this town explode with joy and fun was exactly what I have been wanting.

**Hayley's POV**

Finally managing to sneak out of my room, dressed for the night, I needed to remember to give Rebekah a call before I left for the bayou and I did. Her voice sounded somewhat happy for someone who was planning something behind her brother's and her former lover's backs. _"How are my niece and her mother?" _she asked before even saying hello to me. I laughed and said, "We are both fine. I want to know about you. Was your trip okay? Did you manage to find the person you were looking for?"_ "Not yet. I have arrived in Paris and have searched every possible place where she could be and still no sign of her." _I looked around, making sure that no one was there to hear me, not even Klaus' vampire guards who had to be there for my protection. Not mine of course, the baby's. Klaus couldn't care one single crap about me, despite his teases. "Rebekah, are you sure she's still alive? You told me a lot about her and your history with her. You told me that she was dead and now she is alive once again? And she's in Paris of all places when she could be right here where she was born and died, in New Orleans?" _"I know how this sounds, but Davina told me she's alive and I can find her here and I will find her. That's not the problem. The problem is how I am ever going to convince her to help us. I have told you about our past. It's not…pretty."_ "As long as she is the one who can help us…I don't think it will be a problem for you to try to make a deal with her. With your talents, you can make a deal with the devil himself, Rebekah." _"Thanks for the compliment but this is different. We used to be friends once when Marcel and I had that secret relationship behind Klaus' back. We both worked as nurses. I pretended to be her friend, although she used to be a sweet and innocent girl back then. I made her help me get Mikael back here to scare Klaus away so that Marcel and I could be together." _"Does Klaus know?" I asked, shocked. _"No. And just to show you how much I trust you and that I consider you the best friend I have ever had, I told you my darkest secret of them all, Hayley. Nik must never ever, never absolutely never know about this."_

_ "Promise me that he will never know, that you won't tell him." _"I won't tell him, I promise. We have other things to worry about right now. I'll probably even forget about it." _"Alright! As I was saying, our relationship ended badly. She used to have a crush on Niklaus back in the days and we both changed our minds about bringing Mikael back with that spell. But what was done was done. There was no turning back and I knew that she would continue being a threat if she lived so…I killed her." _"You killed her? Okay. Now I see how difficult this is going to be. Isn't there someone else we can go to?" _"I'm afraid not. I have to do this. It's got to be her. I better go now. Try to stay clear of both Niklaus and Marcellus, alright? Give them no reason to be suspicious and stay safe." _"Thanks. You be careful too. We'll see each other in a couple of days." _"Hopefully, I will manage to bring her back." _"I hope so too." _"Okay. Bye, Hayley." _She hung up and I put my phone in my pocket ready to leave. I made sure that there was no one around. Diego and Thierry, the two bodyguards weren't around, probably off in town doing Marcel's business as usual. I took this chance to sneak out but just as I was about to get to the main gate, a figure in front of me stopped me. "Hayley?" It was Davina. She was standing there, frowning in a confused way. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. "Just talking a night stroll. I've been to see Sophie about you know what. My question is what are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" I sighed. "Davina, I know that this may be difficult to understand but I really have to get going." "Where? Hayley, we're partners, even friends. You have to tell me where you're going." "To the bayou." I hissed and whispered, "Keep your voice down. Someone might hear us. Even walls have ears in this place." "It's dangerous to be out there on your own." "Klaus is out with Marcel and I don't think that he will be back anytime soon. This is my one chance to visit the bayou and be with my pack. Please, Davina, you have to let me go." "Aren't you the least bit worried about your baby?" "I can take care of myself. That is not a problem. I've always been taking care of myself." Davina nodded and stepped out of my way. "Thank you." I whispered. "Be careful. Please." she whispered and helped me leave in peace.

**Marcel's POV**

I think I may have waited for more than fifteen minutes. I looked at the clock. It was late and I was getting worried. What if Cami had been abducted by anyone? What if something happened to her? I was about to leave the place and search for her when she entered the bar, looking absolutely stunning. I forgot about Klaus and his mission with the werewolves in a flash. She was dressed in a light pink pullover that hung low on one of her shoulders with a tight dark pink skirt. Her blonde hair was flowing over her shoulders, curled up and she had a white purse in her hands. I got myself cleaned up before I got here and just put on some comfortable clothes. I didn't want to look as Klaus would say it…cocky. She smiled when she saw me and she sat down next to me at the counter as the streets of New Orleans were filled with party noises, and the dim light from the candles I decided to put in the bar around us made her face look heavenly as she smiled. "So…do you always take women out on these kinds of spectacular dates in bars?" she began the conversation. I just laughed and shook my head. "You're the one of a kind." "I'm glad to hear that." she whispered and looked deep into my eyes. "The last time we tried to have a date like this one, it ended up…badly...with Rebekah mad…" I shook my head and placed my hand on hers which was sitting on the counter. "I do not want to hear any more about Rebekah. We are done. She even left New Orleans today on some sort of vacation I think, to feel freer. She might not even come back if she feels good there wherever she is." I told her grinning. Cami grinned back. "So, what do you want to talk about if not your ex?" "I want to talk about you. I know it may sound cheesy but I came here on this date to know more about Miss. Camille O'Connell." "Well, then, I shall tell everything there is to know about me." she replied.

Her ways of flirting with me while she was talking about some pretty serious things in her life was incredible. I had no idea that she could be this kind of woman. Camille fascinated me from the moment I set foot in New Orleans and the more I knew about her, the more I was beginning to like her. She was fascinating, glowing and a joy to be around. This was exactly what I needed at this point. Whenever I thought of Rebekah, I thought about heartbreak. I thought about how much I still loved her but somehow I also thought about ways to forget her and that lead me straight to Cami. She was pouring so much information out to me and I had no intension of stopping her because I was enjoying seeing her be serious and laugh at times as well. Time moved on and I couldn't stop looking at her face as she talked and I agreed with things, then starting to say something about myself as well. After hours of talking I realized that I really liked this woman. Cami suddenly covered her mouth. "Oh my God! I have been talking about me too much. I'm sorry. I didn't want this date to go this way. You've barely said anything." I watched her panic and smiled, shaking my head. I took her hand in mine and looked at her with a smile. "It was really nice getting to know more about you, Miss. O'Connell." We both looked at the clock. It was getting really late, but we both felt more alive than ever. Klaus' voice rung in my head _"Glad to see you moving on, mate. And with a girl like her, she's the perfect cure."_ "It has been a wonderful date." Camille noted, standing up. I stood up too and nodded, refusing to let go of her hand. "It has been an incredible date. But I don't want it to end just yet." I said and Camille grinned. "What exactly did you have in mind, Mr. Marcel Gerard?"

I thought about it for a few more minutes. Maybe she could be the kind of girl I needed. In a flash, I kissed her. She grinned and responded to the kiss. "More." she whispered. I super speeded us to her apartment and took all her clothes off while she took all of my clothes off. We kissed each other hungrily, and needy as we both fell on her bed. I have never seen her be this aggressive before, but the way she kissed me and clung on to me made me believe that she wasn't the just the sweet girl everyone made her out to be. She was a fiery woman…just like Rebekah. I trailed hot kisses over her body, opening up her bra and kissing her breasts and up her neck while she laid back, gripping he bed frame and screaming as I pushed into her. She grabbed my face and started kissing me forcefully while I thrust into her all through the night. I have to admit that I have never shared a night like that one before. Playing with her golden soft hair kind of reminded me of how I used to do that with Rebekah and she would giggle and kiss me passionately. That was in the past now. Cami would be my future. She was sleeping peacefully near me and I kissed the top of her head. I had grown feelings for this woman, not the kind of feelings that I used to have and probably still had for Rebekah, but I was getting there. Camille was the perfect woman and she was the woman who had to be in my life right now. She fluttered her eyes open and stared at me, grinning. "Hi." she whispered. "Hi." I said, dreamingly and pulled her towards me for a kiss. "What do you think about this?" she asked me and I laughed. "Cami, you are not at all what people think. You are no good girl. It's an act." Camille started grinning and kissed me again, running her fingers gently on my chest. "Well, you said you wanted to know more about me and here we are. Let me ask you something. What did you think about our time together?" "Just incredible." I answered straight away. "So…is this going anywhere?" I grinned. "We'll see." I checked the clock and realized that it was 3 o'clock. I hadn't planned on spending so much time that night with Cami but here I was. "I have to go now. I have business to discuss with Klaus." "You won't stay for the rest of the night?" she asked me, a bit disappointed. "Maybe another time, sweetheart. I really need to go now. I'll see you tomorrow." I told her and kissed her goodbye as I got out of bed.

**Okay, this was a pretty long chapter and it took me a whole day to write this. I can't believe how many ideas I've just gotten. Marcel is now officially stuck between his love for Rebekah and his growing feelings for Camille, with who he also shared a night of passion with. I think you've already guessed who is the girl that Rebekah is trying to find in Paris. There will be more interactions between Klaus and Hayley in the next chapter for sure and we'll see if Rebekah will eventually find that special little helper. Now that Marcel is stuck between two strong, fabulous women, I really want to hear your opinion. Review and tell me who do you like best with Marcel. Rebekah or Camille? I also have a poll for this set up on my profile u/5009399/225Starburst#. Review, vote and tell me what you thought about this chapter and we'll see how our favorite four main characters' journeys will be. Long May They Reign!**


	4. Royal Pains

**In the last chapter, things got pretty steamy between Marcel and Camille. We'll see if their relationship will go further. Klaus has had a change of heart when it came to Hayley and decided to do something to help her or please her in some way. Rebekah is currently in Paris and we will see if she manages to find that witch or not and whether or not that witch is willing to help the girls claim New Orleans. Klaus and Hayley share some moments in the bayou as they try to find the Crescent Werewolves and Klaus' own royal werewolf pack which his father once led. This chapter will have Klayley and Rebekah and Marcel thoughts and POVS's of each other's thoughts and ideas. Review please and I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Long may they Reign!**

** Klaus' POV**

I stormed into that household of mine and yelled out her name. She didn't answer and I was getting very moody. I yelled her name again and she didn't answer. Instead, I pretty much woke up the servants that had their rooms near the entrance. They didn't get any special treatment as far as anyone knew and they didn't mind as some of them were compelled by Marcel to forget about human emotions and just do as you're told. Most of the servants have started acting like robots which got on my nerves most of the time. I had that to settle with Marcel but right now, I needed to find the little wolf. I checked the clock. It was 3 AM. "She must be sleeping." I murmured to myself. I knew perfectly well that sleep was good for our child and the racket I was making must have disturbed her very much. I couldn't have that. I told the servants to go back to go back to bed and let me handle everything. I silently made my way up the stairs and opened the door to Hayley's room gently. I couldn't see very clearly and hoping that I wouldn't disturb her, I turned on the light to find...her bed empty. Rage filled inside me.

Banging the door open, I stormed inside Davina's room. She got out of bed, frightened and ready to use whatever magic she had left on me. I put my hands up. "Calm down, little witch. I just need to know where Hayley is." I said bitterness in my tone. Davina folded her arms, stepping out of bed. "First of all, you shouldn't make storming into my room like this a habit. I will not be so dear to you next time you do it. Secondly, how should I know where she is?" "Well, love, you two have become quite close friends. If she were to go somewhere, she would most likely tell you and only you since Rebekah is gone so I am going to ask you one more time..." I grabbed her throat and held her suspended. "WHERE IS HAYLEY?" Suddenly, I felt pain rush over me. I couldn't say another word. I was chocking and the pain was terrible. I let go of her throat and her magic pushed me to the floor as I began growling, showing my hybrid fangs. "God, you're sick!" Davina exclaimed, letting her hands fall to her sides and I could breathe again with no problems. "Where is Hayley?" I asked, more calmly this time. "Why do you wish to know? Are you worried about her?" Davina asked me with a smirk and my face was boiling with anger as I approached her ferociously. "Let me make something clear to you. That woman is carrying my child. Whatever she does with her spare time is none of my concern but that child she carries, my child, is my concern. Where is she, love? I know you know." "You aren't scaring me, you know? And you aren't fooling me either. You want Hayley in your life, with or without the baby. I get it." "I have no idea what you are talking about." I growled again. Davina sighed and pointed her finger out the window. "She left a few hours ago. She went to see her family in the bayou." My mouth dropped in shock. I warned her to stay away from them until I would see it fit for her to visit them. I warned her about what would happen if she disobeyed me. I roared and left the room, slamming the door shut after me. "I will find her and I will make her pay." I said to myself as I grabbed my coat and headed out to the bayou.

**Hayley's POV**

The bayou was pretty much messy and dirty. The kind of ground I walked on kind of reminded me of the ground I used to walk on when I was the child. The same time, alright, but something felt different in me. I no longer felt like the abandoned little girl who had only one goal in life and that was to find acceptance in her one true family. The little girl made a solemn promise to herself that she would never let herself fall in love or get a close friend. These kinds of things made her look weak and powerless and to make sure that her one goal was to find her family, she made herself push everyone away, unless they had something to offer her when it came to her finding her parents. This little werewolf girl was me. I wanted something from life and I was going to have it. Now, my one goal was completed. As I walked through the muddy bayou, I knew that I was close to meeting my family again and by any chance would I get acceptance from them in their group. I wanted to know more about my long lost parents. I felt my little girl move inside of me and I smiled. My family would help me figure out how to raise her properly and do what was right for her. There were some noises which could be heard behind the trees. My heart quickened and I placed my hand over my belly protectively. I was almost sure that something would pounce and attack me. After all, who was silly enough to wander around the bayou unprotected with an unborn child. Me, of course. Someone stepped from behind the trees but I couldn't see who it was. "Show yourself!" I ordered and the figure came into view. "Klaus." I whispered as I watched his furious face as he came closer to me. I ran my hand through my hair. I didn't expect him to find me just yet. "I…I…I can explain." I stuttered. "What the hell where you thinking, little wolf? Do you realize how I felt when I went into your room to check on you and the baby and the bed was empty. You have no idea what I had to go through for Davina to tell me where you were. If that witch so much as dares to lay another one of her magical fingers on me so help me I'll…" I started to giggle a little, imagining what Davina must have done to Klaus to calm his anger. Klaus growled even more and I decided to stop laughing as it was making the situation even more difficult.

"I know that you are mad, alright? I understand. But you wouldn't allow me to leave and see my family." "Damn straight!" he exclaimed almost immediately which made me frown a little. "You don't even like to hear what I want to say. How cruel can you possibly be as to not let me see my family?" "Sweetheart, I have pretty much had enough of you and your attitude lately. I suggest you change it before I get some idea on how to deal with you. I couldn't let you see your family due to your behavior yesterday. I guarantee that your family wouldn't have been pleased by your attitude if you showed up the same grumpy and hormonal self here." "I am hormonal because I am carrying your child, which also happens to be your fault." I snapped at him and crossed my arms over my chest. Klaus sighed and looked at his watch. It was already a half an hour past 3 AM and he looked pretty tired. I wondered what he was up to all day while I was cooped up in my room, dealing with the plan to take over New Orleans with Rebekah, using Davina's help who wants power in women as well. I sighed as I tapped my foot and he looked at me as I did so. "So, what are we going to do now? Are you planning on dragging me by my hair back to the mansion?" I asked him, bitterly. Klaus smirked as he stared deep into my eyes. "As much as I would enjoy the pleasure of that seeing as I am very angry with you, no. I came here to interrogate the werewolves." My eyes widened. "Now? In the middle of the night?" "Yes, love. Now." "How are you planning on doing that? When they sleep, they find refuge in places where no one can find them." Klaus grinned. "Well, you're here to find them at this time of night, how were you expecting to find them, love unless…you know where they take refuge during the night." I rolled my eyes at him while his grin turned wider. He checked the clock again. "Seeing as I have already wasted too much time arguing with you and how you know the wolves' whereabouts, I am somewhat forced to take you with me to this splendid little interrogation during the night. Come along, little wolf." He started walking and I caught up to him, growling.

**Rebekah's POV**

Roaming around in Paris was fun, but knowing that you came there for business, not for pleasure took the fun right out of you. I was easily able to find one of the most luxurious hotels there and check into a suite, as I compelled the people there to kick the one currently staying in it and hand it over to me. Not very lady-like of me but since I came here to business only, I thought that I would at least spend my time here in the perfect hotel room. I decided to spend one night there and continue my search in the morning for the red headed witch. The bed was very comfy and after I had taken a perfectly warm shower, I took off my robe and slid into a satin nightgown. All I could think about that night were Niklaus and Marcel. I knew it was hard to admit but I missed my brother dearly and I hated betraying him again but I had to do what was best for the city and I couldn't trust that Nik would do what was right in New Orleans. He might be a good King at the moment but I just knew it in my heart that he would mess that beautiful city up and in doing so, he would hurt Hayley and their child. I smiled when I thought of Hayley, my one true friend. I had never met anyone like her. I never thought that I would actually find someone so much like me and would like to have as a close friend. Now, she felt like she was the only friend I had in my 1000 years of existence and it felt nice when you thought about it. I couldn't wait for this plan to work and for Hayley and me to rule New Orleans as Queens, the way Davina loved to put it. I knew that Hayley and I would set things right and would rule New Orleans the way it was supposed to be ruled all along with Niklaus' or Marcel's bickering. My thoughts drifted off to Marcel and I hated the way I got tingles all over my body when I thought of his gorgeous face and his dashing smile. I terribly missed him and I refused to admit it. He had chosen New Orleans over me. It wasn't the first time he had done that, but I still loved him and there was nothing that would make me change my feelings for him. I wondered if despite that cold and dark face of his he got from being partners and King of the city with Niklaus, he still was the Marcel I knew all along and fell in love with. I knew he was in there somewhere and I knew deep into my heart that I was not ready to give up on him just yet. But I would have to wait as I had way more important things to deal with. I needed to have New Orleans under my rule. I only hoped that neither Davina nor Hayley gave themselves away in front of Marcel or Niklaus. With these thoughts, I drifted off to sleep, letting the Paris city lights soothe me.

I got up early in the morning but took my time, eating their special breakfast at the hotel and I even managed to compel a waitress to offer me some of her pure warm blood to end my thirst as I was on a witch hunt and I didn't want any displeasures on the way. Leaving the restaurant hall, ready to start my day in Paris, I looked at the time. It was 10 AM in the morning. I clapped my hands together and I headed my way through the City of Love. It was magnificent to just sit and look at the shops and at the people speaking that language of theirs that made you think only about love and romance. I decided to focus on my mission and search through the witchy shops where I asked about the one witch I wanted to see. None of the voodoo witches there seemed to know them. I even compelled them to see if they were lying but they were pretty much telling the truth. But of course! He witch I was looking for was not just any witch by the name. There was no way a witch like her would just be found in voodoo witch's shop. I needed to dig deeper into the town and try to avoid the fabulous displays in shop windows. It was pretty tempting there to just abandon your mission and have some fun there, shopping. I would have bought something for both Hayley and me. We could have used some new wardrobes, but I reminded myself yet again that I had a bloody witch to find. I searched and searched all through the morning until I realized that even an Original Vampire like me needed a break. Sitting down at a Coffee Joint, I ordered a latte and sat down at a table to rest and think things through. I have become pretty ridiculous. I couldn't just head over to any place in this city and search. I would be wasting time and energy if I continued to do my searching as I did before. I needed time to think and this Coffee Joint was the perfect place. But as I tried to think of my duty at the moment to find the witch, a moment between Marcel and I flashed into my head and I couldn't ignore it.

_"Marcellus, stop behaving like such a toddler." He was looking at me with serious eyes. "That man was courting you. I am not behaving like a toddler. You are a beautiful woman, Rebekah. You are a woman that any man would kill for. You deserve an eligible bachelor, not someone like me. I am just the orphan, the orphan your brother took in out of the goodness of his heart." he said, taking me into his arms and kissing my forehead while I placed my hand on his chest. "Marcellus, I love you. There isn't any man courting me. You know that I am taken, and everyone knows that. In time, even Niklaus will accept our relationship, you'll see." "I don't care about his acceptance. I just want him to leave us alone to live our lives as we wish." "I want the same thing but he's your mentor, Marcellus. You must talk to him about this. Everything will be alright, you'll see." He grabbed my chin gently and pressed his warm lips on mine, making my heart fill up with happiness. It was just the two of us._

The moment ended and it surprised me how I could still feel that passion growing inside of me just thinking about Marcellus and that day. Nik had never accepted our relationship for real and I was sure that at the moment, he would do anything to get marcel to stop thinking about me and for me to stop thinking about him. Nik always told me that Marcel was bad for me, even though he always saw him as the one man worthy of my hand. I didn't care what my brother thought. I loved Marcel with all my heart. I got another memory stuck in my head. This was more recent and it was the night after we shared our night of passion when I came back to New Orleans. I could remember it as clear as day. Marcel had broken my heart and I still loved him.

_I was standing at the balcony and watching the city lights in the night as the soft jazz music could be heard. I felt warm hands wrap around me as he pressed his head against mine. I moaned in pleasure at his touch. "Mmm. I've been away from this home almost a hundred years, and you haven't changed a thing in my bedroom." Marcel smiled next to me. "I guess I was holding out hope that you'd come back to it. Though, I imagine it's not quite as comfortable as those beds at the Palace Royale Hotel." My smile disappeared as I realized that I had been lying to him this whole time. My brothers and I were not staying at that hotel. We were staying at the old Governor's home, filled with memories. I turned away from him and he seemed to notice something was wrong. "It's plenty comfortable! I'm famished!" I pulled an apple out of my bag, a bright red one and showed it to him. "Nah, apples aren't my thing." he told me. "They were your favorite, one upon a time." I responded. "Ah, they were! I'd get my ass beat if I ever ate them working on that plantation. Even the spoiled ones. Now, they just remind me of a time when I couldn't have things." His face showed sadness and I leaned against him and grabbed a hold of his arms, and then sliding mine on his chest to comfort him. "Well, now you can have whatever you want." I sighed and said convincingly, "Come with me." "And go where, Rebekah?" "Wherever we want to! We can build a home together; we can leave behind Klaus, this city, and those Orphan-Annie vampires..." He pushed me lightly away from him. "Whoa, whoa, those "Orphan-Annie vampires" are my family, and this city is my home." "It was my home, too, once. I left." I told him. "You ran. I stayed! This empire thrives because of me, and you want me to run? A man does not run from his home!" "I've lived a lot longer than you have, Marcellus. I have seen Kings Rise, and fall, but there is one thing I know to be true. It is that no matter how matter how big your empire becomes, it is nothing if you have no one to share it with." I glared at him and added, "You want New Orleans? Have it. I won't be here to stop you." I shoved the apple into his chest, grabbed my clothes and left with tears streaming down my face. _

I know that I may have sounded too cruel at that moment but it was the second time that Marcel had chosen New Orleans and left me for second place. Couldn't have that. I had pride and I loved him very much. What I told him that night was a way for me to let him know that a King can't rule without a Queen to support and help him. Deep down, I wanted to be that special someone. I wanted to be Marcellus Gerard's Queen of New Orleans. As I was deep in thought, someone sat in front of me at the table. It was a woman, wearing sunglasses. "Can I help you?" I asked, pulled out of my thoughts. "I have been told from a reliable source that you've been searching the ends of this city for me." She had a familiar smug on her face and her long and thick red hair was very familiar as well. She noticed me scrunching, trying to see if I knew her from somewhere. She finally took her sunglasses off and I gasped. "Genevieve!" She smirked, folding her hands and saying, "Long time no see, Rebekah Mikaelson."

**Marcel's POV**

Klaus had called me and let me know that he was on his way to the werewolves' whereabouts to interrogate them. It was late at night and I was in no mood to go after him, especially after what happened between Cami and I a few hours before. What surprised me was that Klaus was not alone. He had chosen for Hayley to join him which was pretty surprising because at the moment, they could barely stand each other being in the same room. Back to little old me. I decided to spend the rest of the night in the bar. Cami had left me the key and I could drink all I wanted to. The hours with Camille were incredible and just the nights I needed with a woman like her. I could remember the first time I told Klaus about her when he came to New Orleans as we were joining the parade. I told him that Cami was queen material and she was indeed. The memory of that day made me smile, when that blonde bartender made me fancy her. She called me something smooth while she called Klaus something old. _"Calling me out on my game in front of my friend here?" She then smiled. "I think you can handle it." And then she walked away, leaving me with the biggest grin I ever had on my face. _I dived into a bottle of beer, my one favorite drink. Sure, I could afford to drink something more suitable for a King of The French Quarter but I wanted to feel pleasure and beer was the only drink that made me feel that. As the alcohol dripped down my throat, a memory popped up out of nowhere.

_Rebekah was standing there on the balcony, in her white robe with her beautiful and thick golden locks let to fall on her back. She was standing there, thinking and listening to the jazz being played in the night. She looked so much like a Queen…my Queen. I wrapped my arms around her and I heard her moan in pleasure while hearing her voice against my pulse._ _"Mmm. I've been away from this home almost a hundred years, and you haven't changed a thing in my bedroom." I smiled and whispered,_ _"I guess I was holding out hope that you'd come back to it. Though, I imagine it's not quite as comfortable as those beds at the Palace Royale Hotel." She squirmed and looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. From the look on her face, I knew something was up but I didn't want to ask and spoil the mood. She left my arms and looked through her bag, until she pulled out a delicious red apple and offered it to me with a smile. I shook my head._ _"Nah, apples aren't my thing." "They were your favorite, one upon a time." she continued while looking at me with adorable baby blue eyes that shined like crystals into the night._ _"Ah, they were! I'd get my ass beat if I ever ate them working on that plantation. Even the spoiled ones. Now, they just remind me of a time when I couldn't have things." The single thought of those times only made me feel sorrow and I could feel once again what it was like to feel abandoned and alone. I didn't want that and I couldn't have that. She placed her beautiful hands on my arms, crossing them over my chest as she pulled me to her and whispered, "Well, now you can have whatever you want." She looked deeply into my eyes before saying "Come with me!" I frowned. "And go where, Rebekah?" "Wherever we want to! We can build a home together; we can leave behind Klaus, this city, and those Orphan-Annie vampires..." That was when I got a bit angry at her and pushed her hands away, trying to defend my city and my people. "Whoa, whoa, those "Orphan-Annie vampires" are my family, and this city is my home." "It was my home, too, once. I left." she told me and I looked at her seriously and starting to get ticked off. "You ran. I stayed! This empire thrives because of me, and you want me to run? A man does not run from his home!" I exclaimed and she started speaking before I could even have a chance to breathe. "I've lived a lot longer than you have, Marcellus. I have seen Kings Rise, and fall, but there is one thing I know to be true. It is that no matter how matter how big your empire becomes, it is nothing if you have no one to share it with." I couldn't believe my ears. The tone of her voice would have made anyone bow down to this incredible woman. I knew that a part of me was seeing the truth in her words. I knew that for a King to rule, he needed family and not just any family that you collect. You need to have someone to share this kingdom with, a Queen. I wanted to say something to keep Rebekah from leaving that night but it was too late. "You want New Orleans? Have it. I won't be here to stop you." She grabbed her jacket and left me standing there with the red apple that she shoved into my chest. I was very displeased._

The memory ended just when the door to the bar opened and somehow deep inside my heart, I wanted it to be Rebekah. A part of me wanted her to come back to New Orleans and for me to tell her how I felt about her, but the other stronger part of me who took care of my personality, my visions and my pride said no. She chose to leave and I had to accept that. By begging her to come back would only make me look weak and pathetic and I didn't want that.Camille walked inside, wearing the same clothes that she was wearing on our date a few hours ago. I smiled as I stood up. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? It's late, Cami." She smiled and nodded. "I know it's late but I just wanted to come and see how you are feeling. You don't seem to be yourself." I nodded and sat back down. Cami bit her lips. "Is it because of what happened between us?" she asked and I stood up again. "No, of course not! What we had was amazing, no words to describe it." Camille smiled. "I am glad to hear that." She took off her jacket and went over to the counter. "So, since I can't sleep and you're here, I might just start my shift early and serve you as many drinks as you like, while I keep you company of course." I grinned. "A very tempting offer, Miss. Camille O'Connell and one I will accept, just so you know it." I was going to enjoy this…whatever relationship we had.

**Klaus' POV**

We had been walking for a long time. From time to time, I looked at the little wolf beside me. She had her hands crossed over her chest as she walked and there was a frown on her face. I didn't feel comfortable having her there and the child during the night, even if I was there to protect them. Hayley stopped after we had walked a little more and I turned around surprised to see her shiver a little. I sighed, turning back towards her. "Love, you're freezing." I whispered to her. She didn't say anything; she just looked at the ground, speechless. Sighing, I took off my jacket and put it around her to help her get warm. I could see her smile a little, but then she stopped, whispered thank you and started walking ahead of me. It was difficult for me to be kind to someone and to be kind to Hayley was even more difficult. Somehow, I was a little afraid of the little wolf's rejection. I couldn't have it. I couldn't bare it. Hayley meant more to me than she thought. She wasn't just some girl I was seeking acceptance for. I felt the need to show her how much I care for her and our child. Had it been any other girl, I would have moved on, seeing as how used I am to rejection. I would have plenty to lose if I were to how Hayley some affection and she would reject it. I know that I always say I am not scared of anything, except for my dead step-father, Mikael but I was a little scared at this point. I was scared of losing the little wolf. I already had to tolerate the relationship between her and Elijah. Now that he was gone, I was planning on gaining her trust. I wanted to offer her care and help and I wanted her to accept it.

"So, this is what you usually do?" Hayley asked as we continued walking into the night. I looked at her confused by her question. "Do you bring girls like me in the swamp this often?" I smirked when I realized she was just trying to make conversation. "No, love. I prefer to take girls to different places that they would enjoy opera, art and many others." "No concerts? What kind of man are you? You don't even know what women like." I snapped my head in her direction and watched the playful smile on her face as she continued walking alongside me. "You underestimate me, love. I know plenty about women." Hayley smiled as she looked at me. "Well, not about me, you don't." she whispered as she kept walking. We walked side by side and I felt I couldn't help but stare at her without stopping. I was slowly beginning to see what Marcel was talking about. Hayley was not any girl I had met in the past. She was a girl to rarely walk this Earth. A smirk appeared on my face as I stepped in her way. "Try me, little wolf." She looked surprised at my way of thinking and moved past me, walking slowly.

I continued walking with her as she held my jacket on her. It was pretty cold and I couldn't risk anything happening to her, which would lead to something happening to the baby. "You love music. I can hear you listening to your favorite melody every single night, Innocence by Avril Lavigne." Hayley's head snapped up and looked at me. I could see her beautiful, surprised face as her eyes were set on me. I didn't stop walking and she was trying hard to catch up. She looked away as I continued speaking with a smile on my face. "I know for a fact that you use music as a metaphor for control, as I do with my paintings. I know that you carry a special blanket with you and sleep with it at night when you get nightmares. I know that you were abandoned when you were a child. I know for a fact that your adoptive parents didn't treat you as you deserved to be treated. I know that you search for family and love in this world just as much as I do. I know that we want the same things in life, little wolf and I know you better than you know yourself." I stepped in front of her with that last sentence. She stared deep into my eyes and whispered, "We're a lot alike." I smiled, "Yes, we are." I rested my hand on her arm as neither one of us broke the eye contact. "Which is why I think it would be better for us and for our child if we were to learn to get along, rather than fight in that household each day, little wolf." I was sincere with her. What I wanted was for her to be able to trust me. She nodded. "I agree." before she started walking again and said, "We're almost there." "Wait." I called out for her and grabbed her arm as I heard something. There was something moving in the bushes. I sighed when I realized there were just some animals that couldn't pose a threat to us. "When will Rebekah come back to us?" Hayley asked me and I frowned. "You seem eager for Rebekah to get back, little wolf. Is there something wrong?" Hayley simply shook her head. "I am just asking. I am in need of her company." "You have Davina, love." "It's not the same. Rebekah is my best friend. She's the only best friend I've ever had. I don't intend on losing her just yet." I frowned even more. Something was wrong. I could feel it. Hayley was hiding something from me. I couldn't tell what, though but maybe if I pushed her a little more… "Rebekah's leave was quiet unexpected, especially since I have just regained New Orleans back. Rebekah has always wanted her family to become one and once that happens, she leaves. Am I to understand that even though you two are such good friends, she didn't tell you anything about her leave of absence?" Hayley eyed me, annoyed. "How am I supposed to know anything? I am the one trying to find her, remember?" "Oh, yes, of course. I wasn't accusing you of anything, love. Marcel believes that Rebekah is up to something and I intend on finding out what." Hayley stopped in her tracks and turned around to face me. "Well, maybe you should just leave her be. You and Marcel have both brought pain and suffering into her life. Why don't you just let her enjoy some days of freedom?" I didn't know how to respond to that. I just got a little upset that she was daring to talk to me about the way I treat Rebekah. "My relationship with my sister is none of your business little wolf and may I also remind you that Marcel has recently broken her heart. Perhaps the only reason she left was to find a way to stay away from him, which makes it unacceptable for her to just leave without saying anything." Hayley sighed and continued walking, leaving me with my thoughts as we walked through the muddy and very dark place.

**Hayley's POV**

I had to control the beats of my heart when I heard him talk about how Rebekah went missing without notice. He was onto something. I could feel it, using my werewolf instincts which are a few of the strongest. "Klaus, you and Marcel have done enough, alright?" I said, sighing and turning back around to walk. "Done what, little wolf? I have regained my family's rightful home. I have chosen Marcel to be my co-leader for the sake of the peace in this town and for you to be happy that this city will not be going down, but going the other way around, with me and Marcel as Kings." I giggled a little as I listened to what he was saying. "You just don't get it, do you? You can't create peace in this city. It's still the French Quarter no matter what you do to it. The strong survive, while the weak…God rest their souls. You and Marcel have been using New Orleans and treating this city as if it were a toy neither of you want to share with each other. Together, you have destroyed this city and if you think that the two of you will manage to rebuild everything from the ashes, you are mistaken." My words were sincere because I knew he would appreciate them. He always does. He grabbed my arm firmly and held it just as firmly. "You must understand that I am King of this city, love. I have earned that right. I have done everything for New Orleans. I have been working to protect my city and my child, the one you carry. If that does not make me a good King for this place, then I don't know what will." I shook my head. He still didn't get it and I was in no mood to explain anything to him. I could remember Rebekah's words clearly from when we last talked on the phone. She was going to find help and we were going to reclaim New Orleans as ours, taking care of these people and bringing everyone to its feet until they finally learn how to live in a community, a united community. Klaus had the potential to be a great King. I could see it in his eyes how much he does care even though he rarely ever shows it. I could see that he had all the qualities for a true King and I admired that. His leadership always turned me on. But Klaus was solo…and so was Marcel. The two of them could not rule together. At some point, they wouldn't agree on something, and they would start a fight which would bring the whole city at its knees. Refused to let that happen because of their foolishness. That is why Rebekah and I thought it would be best if we took the reins. It was going to be difficult, but we could manage. I couldn't tell Klaus all of this. Rebekah had told me that it would have been best if I stayed away from both Marcel and Klaus for a while, but as Klaus was with me in the bayou; I couldn't just ignore his questions. I had to play it the way I knew it, the way I had taught myself since when I was a child. Some noises could have been heard again. I felt Klaus' hand wrap around my waist as he pulled me to him instinctively. "Hayley?" a voice called and he stepped into the moonlight. "Jackson." I breathed and smiled as I could hear Klaus growl a little. "What are you doing here at night…with him?" Klaus let go of me and came towards Jackson menacingly. "We need to have a little chat." With that, Klaus grabbed his arm and headed deeper into the bayou. Biting my lip and knowing this would not end well, I decided to follow them as quickly as possible. 


	5. Hear My Story

**Previously, in Kings & Queens of NOLA, Klaus and Hayley got very intimate in their discussion sin the bayou, which made them realize how much alike they are, how they want the same things in life, and it made Hayley feel guilty for getting to know the real Klaus Mikaelson and plotting with his sister behind his back to take New Orleans. Marcel, even after his passionate night with Camille O'Connell could only think about the many moments of passion he spent with Rebekah Mikaelson. At the same time, he is impressed with the blonde bartender and could also think about wanting to get to know her better. Rebekah misses Hayley and Davina and in those nights in Paris, she could only think about the one man she's always truly loved, Marcel Gerard. In the meantime, Klaus took Jackson for his interrogation in the bayou. We will explore more of that in this chapter and we will see what Rebekah wants from the witch Genevieve after managing to find her, or in this case, she found her. Please review and enjoy the chapters! Long May They Reign!**

** Hayley's POV**

He just grabbed him and showed him no mercy. "Klaus!" I called out after him as he was holding Jackson by his shirt and pulling him deeper into the bayou. What had gotten me really upset was that I had just begun getting to know the real Klaus Mikaelson and now, he was back to being his stubborn and selfish self. I was not going to let him hurt members of my pack. I didn't really have a choice but to come here with him and show him the werewolves' whereabouts but I did not agree to him torturing my family, especially since he had tried that thing once before. "Klaus, end this right now!" I exclaimed when I finally realized we were in the heart of the bayou and werewolves were slowly coming out of their caves**. **"Hayley, you led him here?" came Eve's voice. Her blonde hair was curled up and behind her were two frightened children. I came closer to her as Klaus dropped Jackson on the ground. "Eve, I'm really sorry about this but I didn't really have a choice." "Didn't have a choice? He came here and disrupted our peace. Make him leave." Eve told me. "I'm sorry but I can't do that." "Then who can?" "Enough!" Klaus roared and every single werewolf laid eyes on him. "What do you want already?" Jackson asked, getting up from the floor. Oliver ran a hand through his hair as he got out from the cave. "What in hell is going on here? What is he doing here?" Oliver asked. Klaus sped forward and grabbed Oliver by the throat. "Unless you want me to remove your head from the rest of your body, I suggest that you sit still and stop talking." Oliver gulped and Klaus released him. "Klaus, what are you doing? You said that this is just a simple interrogation." I replied, angry and he smiled at me. "Forgive me for not pleasing you, love, but if what you wish for is a simple interrogation, then I suggest you go find my noble brother, that is, if he is willing to come back to New Orleans." He then gave me a devilish grin as he moved forward and clasped his hands together. "Some of you here, well most of you, do not agree with the new changes in leadership!" he exclaimed as I stood still and listened.

"We just want peace. We don't care who leads this God forsaken city!" Eve exclaimed and I gave her a look that told her to just shut up and stop aggravating him." Klaus pointed a finger at her. "Do not lie to me! I am your King!" He then moved along and said more gently, "I have been informed the truth by a very special witch." "What witch?" I asked him and he looked at me. "Your beloved friend, Sophie Deveraux, love." My heart stopped. What had Sophie been up this whole time? Davina agreed to speak to her and inform her on the move Rebekah and I were planning to make on New Orleans. We didn't want her to do something that was not according to plan, at least not yet. What had she been thinking of putting in question the werewolves' loyalty? "Does anyone have any comments, remarks…or even confessions to make?" The werewolves all each took a step back. "Come on now, don't be afraid! The werewolves are a part of the city that I now rule and I want them all to be satisfied. I would have thought you would be happy knowing that someone part werewolf would take charge instead of having a vampire, Marcellus roam freely in New Orleans doing with you as he pleases." Jackson coughed up a laugh. "For us, you are just as bad as Marcel. We know your history with werewolves Klaus. You have tortured them, made them hybrid slaves. What makes you think that you are any different than Marcel? If anything, you might be even worse. You are the one who raised Marcel and taught him everything he knows." Klaus sighed and said, "Yes, that is true and I apologize for my mistakes in the past, but if we are to live together as a community, you must learn to trust your King, or in this case, Kings as Marcel is ruling alongside me still." Eve nodded. "So we heard. The two of you think that you are going to repair this city, make it as it used to be but since you took over, I haven't seen any changes. Only empty promises and that is what we've been accustomed to when we were under Marcel's rule." Klaus was left speechless. "Aren't you going to say something to them? You've been insisting on this meeting so go ahead. Say whatever you want to say to them and then just leave them be. They've been through enough, Klaus." I told him and he looked at me, amazed at the way I was speaking.

"Just answer is this question. Are we ever going to be able to return to New Orleans, or are we going to be stuck here in the bayou living like some animals?" Jackson asked him. Klaus opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. It was just like when I asked him what would happen to me after I gave birth to our child. He couldn't tell me. Jackson shrugged. "Then I guess we have nothing more to discuss. Thanks for coming but the next time you do come, make sure you have some answers to give us, because otherwise, we will never have anything to discuss, My Lord!" he told him and turned around, heading back to his cave. Oliver followed him and slowly, every single werewolf scattered. I stood there next to Klaus with my arms crossed. "You failed." I whispered. He growled. "I never fail! Let's go, little wolf." He made an attempt to grab my arm but I pulled back. "No thanks. I am staying here, Klaus." He looked shocked and hurt by my rejection. "What do you mean? You need rest, love. It's not good for the baby for you to stay here." "I will decide what is good for the baby and what's not. In the meantime, leave me here. Just let me spend the night with my family. That is all I am asking. I hope it isn't much." He looked at me for a moment and then touched my stomach gently. "Take care, love." he whispered before disappearing from sight. I stood there, shocked and noticed Eve coming out of her cave and whispering, "In here, Hayley." I nodded, and entered her lair. "Why did you choose to stay?" Eve asked me in a whisper. "Because I have something to tell you."

**Klaus' POV**

I never expected the meeting with the wolves to go this way and neither was I expecting Hayley to choose to stay with them rather than come back with me to our home. Because of that, I couldn't even get the courage to go home and listen to the nightwalkers partying. I was too worried for her, but most importantly, for my child. Hayley trusted her newly found family more than she could ever trust me and I could not have that. As I watched the late night city lights, I took out my phone, noticing it was four AM I decided to call Rebekah, knowing that in Paris, it would be morning about now. But she wouldn't answer. Typical. I growled as I thought of my little sister leaving me, probably for good. I couldn't blame her. She wanted a better life for herself and one in which her problems wouldn't revolve around me. And why would she stay in a city where all of her heartbreak took place? Why would she stay in a place to watch her ex-lover prance around as the co-King of the city while he got a new blonde to entertain him? I growled once more when I thought of Marcellus and what he had managed to do in this city. He had made this empire rise, but he had neglected the werewolves for so long. Jackson was right. How could I be any better when I taught Marcellus everything he knows? I raised him. I wasn't expecting these wolves to show me gratitude after everything I have done and after our history, but I wasn't expecting them to ignore my wanting to help them and Hayley to take their side. True, I didn't answer their question because I didn't know yet what I had planned for them. And the problem was that I needed Marcel's approval on anything that I changed in the city, as it was his city now just as much as it was mine. I knew what I needed up to this point. I had a long night, Rebekah was gone and who knew if she would ever come back and Hayley, the mother of my child and the woman I had slowly gone to care for, was choosing to stay with the werewolves rather than stay with me. I needed a few drinks and the Deveraux Bar was just the place.

**Marcel's POV**

Drinking and partying all through the night with Camille at the bar was not as bad as I thought it would be. I asked the girl out for a date, she accepted. I enjoyed our time together, she enjoyed it too, we ended up sleeping together and now here we were back to drinking and discussing. Things have been going awful for her since she lost Kieran. Apparently, the curse finally stopped his heart from beating and ended his life. She was all alone now, nowhere to go, but I promised myself that I would take care of her and I would. I loved how after everything she had experienced, she was still very optimistic and fun to be around. For some other girls, losing her uncle would be the end of the world, especially when you know that you don't have any other family member and you have to live the rest of your life by yourself. She was laughing and yet her eyes told sadness was in her heart. I placed my hand over hers and she looked up, surprised at my gesture. "Are you alright?" She smiled and nodded. "Better than alright! You are a very good friend to me, Marcel. You've always been. I have never had anyone to care for me so much as you have besides my late uncle. No one." she whispered as she caught my gaze. I put down the bottle of beer I was holding in my hand and slid my hand across the counter to put my hand on hers. "You will never be alone, Cami. I will make sure of that. Nothing bad will ever happen to you again." She fluttered her eyelashes like a little girl when she looked at me. "You are really going to protect me, even from the Devil himself?" "Even from him. No one should really mess with a vampire, remember that." I said and made her smile all over again. She then did something that I would have never expected. She slid her hands up my chest and whispered, "Is this all we will ever be? Just friends?" I was lost in her eyes, not sure how to answer her that question. I was supposed to be moving on from Rebekah and Camille was the perfect opportunity to do so. I have grown feelings or this woman and maybe in time, I could learn to love her as I have always loved Rebekah. She ran her hands up and down my chest as we both stood up from the counter. I could feel the alcohol sipping inside my blood, and into my brain, making everything fuzzy. I didn't know what I would be doing in a couple of seconds. I didn't care anymore where we were. She touched my cheek and whispered, "I want to be more than just friends." Without even thinking I whispered back, "As do I." In a matter of seconds, we were at it again. She grabbed my face with both of her hands and started kissing me, sending shivers all through my body. She began unbuttoning my shirt as I put my hands on her back, trying to get her out of the sweater again as our lips molded together. I grabbed her whole body, setting her on the counter and started taking her pants off when I heard someone entering the bar which made us both stop what we were beginning to do. "Well, this is a surprising twist of events!" he said.

**Hayley's POV**

"So, what is it that you have to so urgently talk to me about, Hayley?" Eve asked me as I sat on one of her blankets and played with my hands. "I need you to promise me that you will not tell a soul what I am about to tell you, Eve. No one in this pack must know, not even Jackson. You have to promise me." I told her and she nodded her head, her mouth a bit open. "I promise, just tell me already, Hayley. You are making me curious." I sighed and started explaining everything to her. "Rebekah and I knew from the moment Klaus and Marcel joined forces and decided to take over New Orleans that it would not go well and we were right. Klaus has many qualities and I know that despite that cold exterior of his, he has a good heart and he cares and loves this child more than anything." Eve rolled her eyes at this remark but I ignored her. I knew the father of my own child and he was not what everyone believed he is. "As I was saying, Klaus and Marcel together will destroy this city and there will never be peace. There can't be two Kings. Having two men who are more frenemies than actually friends makes ruling this city that much more difficult. There is no peace between vampires, humans, werewolves and witches and they choose to ignore that and rule New Orleans for old times' sake. I hope you realized by now Eve that things cannot continue like this so that is why Rebekah and I are planning on taking charge." I stated and Eve frowned a little. "I don't understand where you are going with this." "Rebekah and I are making a move on taking New Orleans from Klaus and Marcel. We plan on ruling New Orleans together, healing this city and bringing peace. I think this town might get a shot at being fixed if it is ruled by women and not by men, who see this city as a toy they can fight over." Eve nodded, "That's true." She then grabbed my hand.

"Are you serious about this? You and Rebekah want to work behind Klaus' and Marcel's backs? Do you know what they might do to you if they find out?" "They are not going to find out." "Who else knows about this little plan, Hayley?" "Davina knows and she is helping us as we speak. And Sophie knows too so she might also be helping us in the future. You are probably wondering where Rebekah is at, right? Well, she's in Paris where she says she might find this powerful witch who can help us with our plan to take over. This is some witch she believed to be dead but turns out she's more alive than ever. If Rebekah manages to get her on our side, I guess the job's halfway done." Eve shook her head. "Hayley this move you and Rebekah are planning with Sophie and Davina is great but you need to remember that you are pregnant, child. You can't be going around like this and plan attacks, especially an attack on your child's father." I shook my head. "I am not going to attack him. I am going to simply dethrone both him and Marcel." "And do you think that they are just going to stand there and let you take over?" "That is why we must gain as many allies as possible. Gain many allies that Marcel and Klaus won't be able to do anything about it once we take over. It'll be perfect." "Then at least let me help you out on this one, Hayley. Let me tell the rest of the people in the pack." "I'm too scared for them to know, Eve!" "Why?" "The others might never agree!" "How do you know that? Have you tried speaking to them?" "No. But…" "You have seen tonight that no werewolf is okay with Klaus ruling after everything that he's done and the werewolves are not the species to just back down and be led by someone they don't trust. The werewolves trust you, Hayley. You are the last Labonair heir. You are technically the Werewolf Queen. The werewolves would want you more than anyone else to take charge of New Orleans." "The others will also have to live with the fact that I will not be the only one in charge if we make this work. Rebekah will also be in charge of New Orleans and even though she is Klaus' sister, she wants to take the city from the boys just as much as I do." "Then, we'll tell the others just that." Hayley sighed and nodded. Eve watched her and said, "Are you sure that this is the move you want to make? You have stood by Klaus until now. He trusts you. Are you really planning on losing that trust? Are you prepared for that?" I looked at her for a moment before nodding a little. "Yeah, that's what I want." Eve raised an eyebrow, a bit unconvinced but nodded eventually. "When will you head back to the Mikaelsons' mansion?" "It's too late to get back there now. I need to get some sleep." Hayley whispered and Eve nodded. "Be my guest." she said, pointing to a few blankets put there.

**Klaus' POV**

The lights were on in the Deveraux bar and I frowned. I thought the nightwalkers hated spending their times in bars instead of just running around freely around the city. And since when was the bar open at four AM? I shrugged and went closer to it, deciding to get at least one bottle of gin to calm my nerves after everything that had been going on in my life up till now. Truth be told, I was tired of not being good enough for people. I haven't been a good enough guardian for Marcel, a good enough brother for Rebekah and Elijah…and Kol and Finn, haven't been a good enough son for my mother, have been nothing but a menace for my step-father, and now I have come to realize I haven't been a good enough leader for the people in New Orleans. What I feared the most was that I would not turn out to be the father Hayley wants for her child. I wanted to be a good father and I was planning on being a good father for our child. I didn't want to fail my family again and I never wanted to fail Hayley. I put my hand on the door handle and hesitated as I heard some voices inside and I realized the voices belonged to Marcel and Camille. "You will never be alone, Cami. I will make sure of that. Nothing bad will ever happen to you again." Marcel promised her. Is promise touched my heart, and I would never admit it to anyone but this is what I was hoping for. A chance to be able to say things like this to someone, to make someone feel safe and wanted by me and offer me the same kind of wanting in return. "You are really going to protect me, even from the Devil himself?" Camille was asking him. "Even from him. No one should really mess with a vampire, remember that." I could actually feel that man grin. I thought about entering but wanted to listen in a bit more to this conversation. "Is this all we will ever be? Just friends?" I heard Cami whisper to him and then added. "I want to be more than just friends." Marcel whispered back, "As do I." I could hear nothing else afterwards and I was tired after that night and really wanted a drink. Entering the bar, I could see something very interesting going on. Marcel and Camille were laid out on the counter and kissing each other passionately. My eyebrows were raised and I slowly closed the door, my hands behind by back as I came closer to them and grinned saying, "Well, this is a surprising twist of events." Marcel and Camille immediately stopped what they were doing and got up from the counter. Camille was trying very hard to put her sweater back on while Marcel grinned at me and acted innocent. "Klaus, what are you doing here at this hour, mate." My eyebrows were still raised as I approached them. "I could ask you the same thing, mate, because I thought that your date with Cami here ended hours ago…but I guess I was wrong." "Is there a problem?" Cami asked, frowning a little. I just smiled. "On the contrary, love. Let the little get together go on until morning, but I would like to join." I said and sat down at the counter. Camille shrugged. "Need a drink?" I smirked. "You have no idea, love." Marcel sat down next to me and handed me a bottle of gin. "Is there a problem?" I asked him. "On the contrary." Marcel grinned.

"How did it go with Hayley in the bayou?" Marcel asked me. I stopped drinking and looked at him. "The werewolves want to get free roam in New Orleans and they will not be agreeing with the new leadership in this city until then." I told him and got another drink. Marcel groaned. "I told you that no good will come getting good with those werewolves. It's the reason why I ordered the witches to put that curse on them in the first place, to control them." I nodded. "Hayley is a Crescent Werewolf, and apart from that she is royalty, and she was born here in New Orleans. How come she wasn't cursed?" I asked him and finished the second bottle of gin. Camille got a tequila shot down her throat and started grinning out of nowhere meaning that she was finally drunk and wouldn't remember a thing until morning. I eyed Marcel and waited for a response and I had a feeling he knew more about Hayley's past than he let on. He finally admitted everything to me. "Hayley's parents had many enemies when they were still alive and because of these enemies and the fights the Crescent Wolves had with the Northern Atlantic pack, the pack you originated from, your biological father's pack." I nodded and motioned for him to go on. "Hayley's parents were killed and…well, you know how I am about abandoned children. I showed no remorse for werewolves at those times but this little girl…I couldn't just leave her there. I felt sorry for her so I took her to Father Kieran and he arranged for her to be taken to a foster home. And it was done. I took care of everything along with him, God rest his soul. She was saved and I felt proud of it for saving her." I looked surprised at him. "You saved the little wolf?" "Yes, I did. So, she wasn't there when the werewolves got cursed. That was when I finally decided to stop their bickering with the ones from the Northern Atlantic and had then cursed. It was a long time ago when Hayley was just a baby. But you know…Hayley's name was chosen by her foster parents. Her real name was Andrea Labonair. She is the last of her kind, a Labonair, the heir, the Queen of the Crescent Wolves." "Andrea Labonair." I whispered. Marcel nodded. "Yeah, the famous legend, Queen of Wolves. You have to deal with those once in a lifetime. And I've had like six lifetimes until now." Marcel ended, drinking it up. "Who are you two talking about?" Camille asked, very much drunk. I grinned and said, "Marcellus, don't you think that the girl should be getting some rest? It nearly morning and she has the morning shift." Marcel grinned too, shaking his head. "I don't think my girl will be working this morning." My eyes widened. "Your girl?" "Of course. Cami's my girl now. I'm taking good care of her." I eyed them both and laughed. "She sure needs plenty of help, mate. Make sure you take good care of her and why don't you start that by taking her to bed? She looks too exhausted and drunk to talk, much less walk." I pointed at the blonde bartender who had another very big tequila shot. "Absolutely!" Marcel exclaimed, taking Camille in his arms and saying "Goodnight." Before strolling into the sunrise with his new girlfriend. My thoughts drifted to Rebekah and what a reaction my little sister would have when she comes back and sees Marcel with the blonde student bartender. That is…if she ever thinks about coming back. I drank my last bottle of gin, thinking of Hayley and ending up thinking where my little sister was.

**Rebekah's POV**

"Genevieve!" I breathed in shock. The redhead smirked at me, folding her hands and saying, "Long time no see, Rebekah Mikaelson." A woman came over to pour me more coffee. "Un peu plus de café?" she asked and I smiled, "Oui, un peu plus. Merci beaucoup." I told her trying hard not to seem so shocked that the woman sitting in front of me was the one and only Genevieve. The woman walked away and Genevieve watched me drink the coffee. "I can see French is no problem for you." "I have learned a lot of foreign languages in my one thousand years of existence." Genevieve frowned. "I wouldn't really put it that way since Nik daggered you for fifty-four years when Marcel was just a poor little human wanting to be turned into a vampire, and then he daggered you for ninety more years when you were living in the 1920's and…" "Okay, that's enough!" I snapped at her and she stopped. "And I have told you thousands of times that I am the only one who calls my brother Nik. I will allow no one else." "Well, in that case, you don't really need me so I will just be on my way." Genevieve stood up but I grabbed her and pushed her in her chair again. She looked at me angrily. "Sorry. Vampire reflexes. Let's just cut the crap and get down to the reason why I have been searching the ends of this city for you, Gen." "No! Why don't we start with an apology for killing me back after you were too scared to confront Niklaus that you asked me to bring his father back so he could scare him out of New Orleans?" I became exasperated. "Fine! I'm sorry for that. I really am. You know very well that I never meant to hurt you but I was scared." "So now you are not scared anymore because he knows, right?" she asked me and I flinched. She realized what my pause of words must have meant. "Niklaus does not know? Oh, dear!" Genevieve said with a devilish grin on her face. "Okay, that's enough. I need you to come back to New Orleans with me, Genevieve." I told her and she frowned but then smiled. "Well, whatever it may be, I will sure be glad to see Nik again." I smiled at her sarcastically. "I don't think that he may be interested in that any longer. You see, he recently slept with this quite attractive werewolf girl, Hayley, who happens to be my best friend now, and he got her pregnant." I told her, leaving her open-mouthed. She then barked up a laugh. "You're lying. You're just trying to get me to stop going after your brother. You didn't like it when we flirted and got along well together back in the days when we were just simple nurses and we were good friends and you don't want me to get with him now either, so you are making up pathetic excuses. Klaus is immortal and he can't have children, no matter with whom he has sex with, trust me." "And trust me when I say that what I just told you is true. Hayley is pregnant with Nik's child." Genevieve eyed me closely and sighed. "How is it possible?" "Through some miracle loophole. It's a onetime thing, though." Genevieve sighed and nodded. "Well that is good for him then. But just because he is having a child with that girl that does not mean that he can't have some fun with other girls." I punched the table and said, "I thought you said that you want to know why I came all this way to find you." I was getting really annoyed with the way she was trying to get in my brother's bed again. Genevieve played around with her sunglasses until she set them on the table. "Okay, Rebekah. Talk. Why am I here?"

I began my story. "Nik has managed to take over New Orleans and he made Marcel his co-King of the city. Hayley and I are not happy with the way they are running things. You know, the powerful witch, Davina, she's with us and she's in on it too." "In on what?" "Hayley and I want to dethrone the two Kings and we want to rule New Orleans ourselves and make it the city that was always supposed to be, to please people, a city with peace and not violence. Marcellus and Niklaus love the violence no matter how many times they try to cram down that peace business down our throats. Hayley is pregnant but she is not just any werewolf girl. She is a Labonair. Her real name at birth was Andrea Labonair before she was given away to a foster home when her parents died. She was just a baby. I guess you would know more about the last Labonair heir, don't you?" Genevieve nodded and paid attention to every single thing I was saying, which I very much appreciated even though she acted like a real bitch. "Hayley's already got leading in her bones. She is the Werewolf Queen and would make an excellent ruler of New Orleans, very much like me." Genevieve laughed a little. "So let me get his straight. You and this Hayley werewolf girl want to take New Orleans from Nik and Marcel? Fabulous plan! And what does this have to do with me?" "I want you to come back to New Orleans and help us." "And what possible motive would I have to do that. Why would I help the person who killed me in the first place?" "Because this is your chance to become the new Witch Elder." Genevieve was paying even more attention now. "I am listening." "The witches need a new Elder for their coven. Davina and Sophie, the two main witches who belong to that coven are in this plan along with us. I you help us by coming back to New Orleans, you will win the witches' appreciation and trust and this way, they will choose you to be their Elder as the oldest witch in their coven. So while Hayley and I will lead New Orleans, you will lead the witches. It seems like a pretty good deal to me. What do you think?" Genevieve thought for a moment before shrugging. "I like the idea, Rebekah, but I am not so sure that I want to go behind Nik's back like this." I had it all figured out. "Even if you do make a move on Nik, Genevieve, I can assure you that he will brush you off without a word. He's really not interested in other girls at this moment." She frowned. "What do you mean?" I had to get out of this one and there was only one way I could so it and I know that it would be a big fib and both Nik and Hayley would kill me if they found out about it, but I couldn't have Genevieve going after my brother when we were plotting to take him down. "Because Hayley's been in Nik's eyes for quite a while now." Genevieve let out a "pfff" sound. "You mean to tell me that he's taken an interest in her because she is pregnant with his child?" "It's not that. Nik's always had the hots for her and it seems that this child has induced even more feelings for her in him." "I can't believe this!" Genevieve exclaimed, annoyed. "So, as you can see, my brother is off limits and you have way more to gain by siding with me." "You mean to tell me that you want me to work with Hayley while she is the one Nik wants?" "Let me make this clear to you, Genevieve! You either come with me and become my ally and Hayley's in the plan to take down Marcel and Niklaus from the throne, getting you the position as the Witch Elder, leader of the coven, or you can choose to decline the offer, run after Nik, he will turn you down and you will end up with nothing. It's your choice." Genevieve looks at me, thoughtfully. I knew how much this lie about Nik and Hayley was going to cost me. Hayley will most probably find out and I will have to tell her to play along but if Nik were to find out…I don't want to think about it. The most important thing was to get Genevieve on our side for now. We needed her power, as much as I still hated this woman. She folded her hands on the table. "I accept your offer." she told me and I smiled sweetly. "Thank you, my dear." "Don't mention it…ever."

"How are things with you and Marcel by the way? Good?" Genevieve asked me and I sighed, trying hard not to lose my temper. "Marcel and I are not together anymore, if that's what you're wondering." Genevieve nodded. "Such a shame. You were the perfect couple. I mean, it's a shame that after everything you have done to Niklaus just so you two could be together forever without him stopping you, your relationship just fades away. It's like all that work has been for nothing. I died for nothing, New Orleans was destroyed for nothing, Mikael was brought back to destroy Nik's life for nothing and I could go on." "Well, I prefer it if you don't, alright? Marcel was always going to choose New Orleans and my brother over me, and I can no longer live like this, despite his feelings for me or my feelings for him." Genevieve ordered herself a coffee with extra milk before saying, "And what I this plan of yours fails, Rebekah? What then? AM I supposed to just live with failure dangling above my head? Nik will hate me forever if he finds out and he will punish me for being a part of this just as much as he will punish you and Hayley. Will you be able to live with that? Will Hayley? The guilt is terrible to live with but I am sure you already know that." I tapped my heels beneath the table and said, "Trust me when I say that we are not going to fail with this plan. You will be the Elder Witch and Hayley and I will rule New Orleans at its best interests." "I hope you're right because if this plan goes down, we're all going down with it." My thoughts led me to my two alive brothers Niklaus and Elijah. Elijah. How much I needed him now, but I knew that if he were to learn of this plan, he would do anything to try and stop us, for the sake of the family and Hayley. Nobody would find out about this, nobody. And I laid my foot down on that one.


	6. Carry The Burden

**Previously in Kings & Queens of NOLA, Klaus met with the werewolves and tried to convince them to side with him and not be against him. However Klaus couldn't answer the werewolves' question of whether or not they would remain in the bayou with this new change in leadership, much to Hayley dismay. Hayley remained the rest of the night in the bayou with Eve and told her of the plan she cooked up with Rebekah to take over New Orleans for peace and justice. Marcel and Camille have something going on and most likely will get together for real. Klaus found out more about Hayley's heritage from Marcel and Rebekah finally discussed the plan with Genevieve in Paris. Genevieve had agreed to help Rebekah and Hayley with their plan. Will they succeed or will they fail? We'll find out. Rebekah returns to New Orleans in this chapter with Genevieve. There won't be much Klayley or Rebel in this chapter but I promise you next chapter will be epic with both of these ships, but I have to get the plot and action moving for now. Hayley, Eve and the other werewolves will have a talk, Davina and Sophie will cook up something new while Marcel and Klaus find themselves in a difficult situation with a problem they will have to fix as soon as possible. Things are getting very steamy in New Orleans. Long May They Reign!**

** Klaus' POV**

Marcel and I were in the living room that beautiful morning. The sun rising was perfect and it was the perfect time to paint something new. I knew just for whom I wanted to paint the sun rising. For me the art of painting a sun rising represented a new beginning, a fresh start and with the problems between Hayley and I, I suspected this is what our relationship needed. I got to work right away, leaving the demons that have haunted me that night to rest. I feared that something was coming for us, something big. Marcel and I had just gotten a hold of New Orleans and yet, there was danger at every turn. Danger which could cost the positions Marcel and I had in the French Quarter, danger which would cost me my child. I knew I had to be weary. I had to be careful with my choice of words and actions. Marcel was watching me paint. He sat down on the couch and got himself a bottle of bourbon, seeing for himself the beautiful sun rising. "You know, you don't have to do this to fix your relationship with the wolf." Marcel told me and I growled when I heard the way he was calling her. Marcel raised his hands. "I was just kidding. I just don't understand why you don't just sit back, relax and admire a view instead of wasting time and energy to paint it. I don't get it. What's wrong with just looking and enjoying the moment while it lasts?" He took a swig of the bourbon as I stared at him seriously from the corner of my eye. This was the man I was ruling New Orleans with. Marcellus never had the vision I had, but he had enough to rebuild this city from the ashes. And for that, I had to thank him. "You don't understand and I don't expect you to, Marcellus. We share different visions when it comes to enjoying views. I make the view last for an eternity, while you just let it slip away." I responded calmly as I let the brush touch the paper and let it take me wherever it wanted. "Who are we going to threaten today?" Marcel asked with a smirk on his face. "No one." I responded and Marcel frowned. "What happened with the werewolves yesterday?" "I thought I already told you." "You didn't tell me much. What? Did Hayley throw a bitch fit or something? That girl is very loyal to her pack, Klaus. She could harm our business and the way we run things around here. You need to realize who you got knocked up. You are stuck with the Werewolf Queen of all people." Marcel took another swig of that drink. I turned around and grabbed the bottle from him, setting it down. This is a day of peace, Marcellus. I want to keep it that way, if you please." "Peace? What peace?" "When we agreed to rule New Orleans together, we agreed to have peace in this town. We will try to do so." "Yeah, that's right. But something tells me that after the little rough patch you had with the werewolves; it didn't go so well now did it?" I rolled my eyes and set down the brush, finishing my work in minutes. I had managed to make even Marcel's mouth drop when he saw. "The sky, it's…" "…Cerulean Blue. My favorite color." I whispered as I realized what this color meant for me: peace. "No one has faith that we will bring any peace. Why should we even bother? We should just let all species live their lives the way they want. And we rule the way we want." Marcel told me and put his arm around me. I sighed and stared at my painting just a little while longer. Something was missing. Then I went right ahead and painted in a white wolf on a beautiful meadow when Marcel was not looking. I knew exactly who I have drawn, not that I've ever seen her in wolf form before but I just had a feeling that the color of her fur is shimmering white in the moonlight, a Queen's fur. Marcel set down his glass and patted my back. "I'm full. I better go see how Cami's doing. She was pretty wasted after a night like the last one." He told me and I grinned, amused by the on and off relationship the two were having. I wasn't prepared to see the look on Rebekah's face when she'll find out and neither was Marcel. Either way, when Rebekah has the chance to be free from the drama in New Orleans, what are the chances that she would come back, I wondered.

**Hayley's POV**

I heard my name being called a couple of times, but I took it as a part of my dream. I had a very strange dream that I would rather not share with anyone. "Hayley!" someone called out again and I snapped out of my trance, waking up and yawning. I saw myself covered up in blankets, still in my clothes. Eve was shaking her head as she offered me something to drink. "What's going on?" I asked. "Everyone is up, and you know what that means." she told me and I frowned. "What are you talking about?" "It's time that you told the others exactly what you told me last night, sweetie." "Eve, I told you that I am not ready." "You don't have a choice. You know that you need us and your plan won't work unless you have us prepared and by your side. You owe everyone an explanation." "No, Eve." "Hayley, everyone wants to get out of here. They want their lives in New Orleans back. Do you really think that we are going to get them back with Klaus and Marcel's reign in New Orleans? I sure as hell don't believe that. You are our only hope to getting out of here, Hayley." I got out of the cave and stood firm as Eve moved out after me. "Why are you pushing this on me, Eve? This is not how it is supposed to go. I am your leader and you will do as I say." "Until you reclaim your throne we cannot recognize you as our leader, Hayley, I'm sorry." Finally she came over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "What do you have to lose? You are just getting some help, sweetheart. Nothing other than that. Everything will be alright. Why are you backing out?" I was shocked. "I am not backing out! Rebekah and I will be taking over New Orleans." "Then let us help you. You said that you need allies and everyone here will be your allies." "I don't wish for any of you to get hurt. If Klaus finds out about our plan to take him down…I don't even want to think about what he will do to you." "So this is about Klaus?" "Yes, of course. Everything has to do with him. He has more power than Marcel could ever hope to have. That is why Rebekah and I must be weary. I will not let the two take down New Orleans. They cannot control and maintain the peace, much less offer it so Rebekah and I will be doing just that, but if this plan goes down, you are all going to get hurt, every single person involved with Rebekah and I in the plan will get hurt. I do not want that for my pack. I don't wish to bring you any harm, please try to understand that, Eve." "We are ready for whatever will come. If you want to be our Queen, you have to do what is right and you have to lead us in this battle. We are ready and we are not going to back down, if that's what you're also worried about." The werewolves in the bayou have already left their caves and have been listening to the conversation between Eve and me. "Hayley!" Jackson called out and I turned around to face him. He stood there with Oliver. "Tell us exactly what is going on, please!"

I found myself face to face with the entire Crescent Wolves pack and Eve was motioning for me to go ahead and tell them all my plan. "I do not wish to make this too complicated for you to understand so I am just going to tell you in a simple way. Rebekah and I are planning on taking over New Orleans." Jackson frowned. "What do you mean? Klaus' sister? What does she have to do with this?" "Rebekah is as of this moment my best friend and she wants peace in this city just as much as I do. There will never be a peace as long as Klaus and Marcel are calling the shots. Davina and Sophie, the witches are with us and for us to succeed in this plan, we need more allies." "And you want us to get involved?" Oliver asked and I nodded. "And who exactly is going to rule New Orleans if we do manage to take Klaus and Marcel down which is very unlikely." Jackson wanted to know and I pointed a finger at myself. "Rebekah and I will lead New Orleans down the correct path. This city will be at peace and the werewolves will get the respect and the proper treatment that they deserve. You will all have free entries in the city. There will be no more hiding in the bayou. You can return." "And you mean to tell me that Rebekah Mikaelson is okay with this? Hayley, you will be falling into your own trap. No Mikaelson can be trusted and just because you are carrying the Mikaelson heir that does not mean that Rebekah will not find a way to sabotage you so only she remains Queen." Oliver stated and some of the other werewolves agreed. "You are all being ridiculous if you think that Rebekah is anything like Klaus. Rebekah wants everything that I want and she is not hungry for power and revenge. She will do whatever it takes for this city to gain the power and force as it once had." Jackson and Oliver looked at each other. "And you want us to become you're allies." "I am not asking you, Jackson, I am telling you. When I will be Queen of New Orleans, you will get everything that you have ever wanted and there will be peace. You have only to gain by siding with me." "Hayley, we have been siding with you since the beginning. You are the last living Labonair heir. We respect you just as we've always respected your relatives, but you are asking us to go against our worst enemies, the worst enemies to werewolf kind, Klaus Mikaelson and Marcel Gerard." "Klaus is not your enemy." "He will be when he finds out what we're up to." Eve stepped in. "Your Queen is asking you to fight for the city that we all love and you know very well that is what we will all do. We are going to fight and we are going to win this war one way or another. There will be no surrendering this time in front of neither Klaus nor Marcel. We take back what should have been ours from the beginning. This city was ours, before the vampires took it from us!" Eve exclaimed and the werewolves were getting excited. Eve stepped back and motioned for me to go on. "Thank you." I whispered to her and she whispered back with a smile, "No problem." "So, will you fight, or will you just spend the rest of your days in this bayou, having the vampires, witches and the humans above you as species. We have the chance to become superior and we will!" I exclaimed and they nodded. "We fight!" Jackson exclaimed and raised his fist. The others followed, doing the same thing. I smiled, very proud of my own pack, but something in the pit of my stomach still didn't feel right. I wondered why that was. Then I recalled the other peaceful night when Klaus and I walked together through the bayou. He said things that deep down, he knew would affect me and I hated the way it did.

_ "So, this is what you usually do?" I asked as we continued walking into the night. He looked at me confused by my question. "Do you bring girls like me in the swamp this often?" He smirked "No, love. I prefer to take girls to different places that they would enjoy opera, art and many others." "No concerts? What kind of man are you? You don't even know what women like." He snapped his head in my direction and watched the playful smile on my face as I continued walking alongside him. "You underestimate me, love. I know plenty about women." I smiled as I looked at him. "Well, not about me, you don't." I whispered as I kept walking. We walked side by side and I felt I couldn't help but stare at him without stopping. A smirk appeared on his face as he stepped in my way. "Try me, little wolf." I looked surprised at his way of thinking and moved past him, walking slowly. He continued walking with me as I held his jacket on me. "You love music. I can hear you listening to your favorite melody every single night, Innocence by Avril Lavigne." My head snapped up and looked at him. I looked away as he continued speaking with a smile on his face. "I know for a fact that you use music as a metaphor for control, as I do with my paintings. I know that you carry a special blanket with you and sleep with it at night when you get nightmares. I know that you were abandoned when you were a child. I know for a fact that your adoptive parents didn't treat you as you deserved to be treated. I know that you search for family and love in this world just as much as I do. I know that we want the same things in life, little wolf and I know you better than you know yourself." He stepped in front of me with that last sentence. I stared deep into his eyes and whispered, "We're a lot alike." He smiled, "Yes, we are." He rested his hand on my arm as neither one of us broke the eye contact. "Which is why I think it would be better for us and for our child if we were to learn to get along, rather than fight in that household each day, little wolf." He was sincere with me. I nodded. "I agree." before I started walking again and said, "We're almost there." "Wait." He called out for me and grabbed my arm as he heard something. There was something moving in the bushes. He sighed when he realized there were just some animals that couldn't pose a threat to us. "When will Rebekah come back to us?" I asked him and he frowned. "You seem eager for Rebekah to get back, little wolf. Is there something wrong?" I simply shook my head. "I am just asking. I am in need of her company." "You have Davina, love." "It's not the same. Rebekah is my best friend. She's the only best friend I've ever had. I don't intend on losing her just yet." He frowned even more. "Rebekah's leave was quiet unexpected, especially since I have just regained New Orleans back. Rebekah has always wanted her family to become one and once that happens, she leaves. Am I to understand that even though you two are such good friends, she didn't tell you anything about her leave of absence?" I eyed him, annoyed. "How am I supposed to know anything? I am the one trying to find her, remember?" "Oh, yes, of course. I wasn't accusing you of anything, love. Marcel believes that Rebekah is up to something and I intend on finding out what." I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face him. "Well, maybe you should just leave her be. You and Marcel have both brought pain and suffering into her life. Why don't you just let her enjoy some days of freedom?" "My relationship with my sister is none of your business little wolf and may I also remind you that Marcel has recently broken her heart. Perhaps the only reason she left was to find a way to stay away from him, which makes it unacceptable for her to just leave without saying anything." I sighed and continued walking, leaving him with his thoughts as we walked through the muddy and very dark place of the bayou. He was being impossible…but bearable. _

"Hayley, join us in celebration, our Queen!" I heard Jackson exclaim as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I laughed a little but pulled my hand away from him. I knew that he was trying to charm his way into my life further. I never wanted to become romantically involved with Jackson no matter how much dear of a friend he was to me. I knew that he cared for me, but he was just not the man for me. I could never see him more than a good brother, a brother who was going to help me gain control of New Orleans. I was taking care of my pack and for that I was proud, but Eve's words, asking me whether or not I was ready to betray Klaus like this still rung in my head and I had no idea how to answer her. I was ready to rule, but I wasn't ready for him to find out about our plan. I knew what would happen. He will find out eventually.

**Sophie's POV**

"You're crazy, you know that?" Davina was standing in front of me in the coven with the proposition she had. "Why? It's the perfect solution and you know it." "There is no way in hell I am going to agree to do something like this, Davina. If Hayley finds out or Rebekah…" "They will not. I love them both as my sisters. They are practically my family and through this, I am going to help them take control of New Orleans." "Do you even listen to yourself? If you do this, you will ruin everything and there will be no going back to the way it was before. Davina, you are planning on putting this entire town in danger! Rebekah and Hayley will never agree to this and I am going to tell them." Davina sighed and whispered, "He will be on our side when he comes back." "Have you lost your mind? He is on no one's side and Rebekah has tried this kind of thing before years ago, and it ended up with New Orleans destroyed from where Marcel started building from the ashes. I am not going to be a part of what you are doing Davina, I refuse!" I told her firmly and she was throwing a fit but I didn't care. I was just about to call Hayley and let her know of the madness Davina was thinking about doing. If we were to bring that man back, there will be no one ruling New Orleans anymore and there will definitely be no peace but Davina was stupidly telling me that it was the only way to get Marcel and Klaus frightened to their wits. Not only that but it would get all of us scared to our wits and I was not about to just stand like this and watch. I knew that she was just trying to help out her friends but she was doing it in the worst possible way. I went closer to her and pulled her in a big hug. "Listen to me, okay?" Davina nodded and waited for me to continue. "We are going to win this time and we will not let Klaus or Marcel get in our way. Once Rebekah and Hayley take over, everything will change for the better, for all of us. But we are not going to bring him back. It is not an option. He is dead and he better remain dead for the good of the people in this town. He killed thousands the night New Orleans was burned down. Do you really want to do this to innocent people? I know you, Davina and you are not that kind of person." Davina looked down a bit ashamed at what she was about to suggest doing and I could completely understand her but this was not our way. We were to protect the people of New Orleans, not put them in danger. We've learn our lessons of what happens when you bring people back from the dead. I've been thinking about bringing my sister back thousands of times, but I knew that I would just be stirring up trouble. She should just remain as she is, on the other side. "Sophie, what if everything goes wrong?" Davina asked me. "According to Hayley, nothing can go wrong if we stick to the plan. Frankly I have had enough of both Klaus' and Marcel's rules. It's about time we get some females leading this town and with Hayley and Rebekah as Queens, hopefully this town will finally get the peace it deserves. I just hope we won't be too late to save this city." "Yeah, me too." Davina agreed with me. "We just have to wait for Rebekah to get back and we begin." I told Davina and she gave me a firm nod as determined as she was to get this over with.

**Marcel's POV**

There she was, in her room, sleeping soundly. I didn't want to wake her since she had a pretty rough night and I don't think that she could remember anything from it. She turned in her bed and opened her eyes, standing up a bit startled. "What are you doing here?" she asked me and I put my hands up in the air. "Calm down, Cami! It's just me. I came over here to see if you're better. You drank a whole lot last night. Are you alright?" Camille was looking at me weary before sighing and getting out of bed, going to the bathroom. "What happened last night?" I was shocked to hear her ask that. "You really don't remember?" Cami bit her lip and at that moment I think that she could remember something. "I know we…um…we…" she began and I went closer to her, wrapping my arms around her. "We slept together." I concluded and Cami nodded. "Yep, that is all I can remember. Then we went back to the bar…and I can't remember anything else." "You got drunk, we almost slept together again if Klaus hadn't shown up and saw us." Camille turned red. "Klaus saw us?" I nodded. "It's a good thing we stopped. Things would have gone a hell of a lot embarrassing for the both of us." "What did Klaus want?" Marcel just shrugged. "Just some business with the werewolves we needed to take care of." Camille nodded. "Has he said anything about Rebekah?" she asked me and I frowned. "Why all the sudden interest in Rebekah, sweetheart?" Camille shrugged. "I am just curious. She has left this city without saying a word and she looks as if she is not coming back anytime soon." There was an awkward silence between us that I could no longer stand. "Cami, what are we?" I asked her. She didn't look surprised at the question. Smart girl like her probably figured out that this question would be coming sooner or later. "I don't know. Look, Marcel, we were both pretty wasted last night and…I don't think I was acting like myself." She told me and I felt rejected but I was not going to stop here. I needed this woman in my life. "Cami, all I am asking for is to give this a shot. You know that you felt something last night just as I felt something. Let us give this a try, please. I know you might be afraid that well…I am a vampire and you know how we vampires are and you are just a human and you want to live your human life but…look, all I am asking for is a chance. Can you offer me one?" Camille got herself washed up in the bathroom and got dressed in more proper clothes. When she came back out, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I grinned. "What was that for?" "That was me agreeing to give you one chance." We both smiled, but it all pretty much went to waste when I got a phone call from Klaus. "What do you want?" _"Vampire business, what else? Finish up and meet me at the bar!" _"Alright! I just need a couple more minutes." _"I said it's important, Marcellus!" _He yelled at me through the phone. I ended the call and Cami looked at me worried.

"Am I keeping you from your business with Klaus?" she asked me and I shook my head. "No. I am going to stay here and I am not going to leave until I find out what is wrong with you." I told her and she looked at me, shocked. "What are you talking about?" Camille asked me and I shook my head. "I know something is wrong with you, Cami, and it's not because you were drinking all through the night with me. Tell me what's bothering you, sweetheart. You know you can trust me." Cami bit her lip, worried and I knew for sure that something was up. "Marcel, I had a very strange dream last night." I frowned. "What kind of dream?" "Just one of those dreams that you don't usually have and it looked so real as if I was actually living the moment or placed in there by someone. I realized from her description that this was not just an ordinary dream of hers. This must have been serious. "Tell me about the dream." I was ready to make a very special call. "I was on Bourbon Street, the city was on fire. I was frightened but it was like I was standing there watching, but no one saw me, like I was invisible. Vampires were fighting the werewolves and the witches in the streets. It was horrible and tragic." Cami whispered and she caught my attention. "In this dream of yours, the werewolves and the witches were allies against the vampires?" I asked her and she nodded. "There were two witches leading and the werewolves were in their wolf forms of course and very brutal to vampires. I looked up and I saw another two women standing at the balcony of the Mikaelson estate. One was blonde and the other was brunette, but I couldn't see their faces." I stood up from the chair almost immediately. "Marcel, did I say something wrong?" I shook my head. "There is nothing to worry about, Cami. Just get some rest, sweetheart." She giggled. "I can't rest. I have to go to work." I shook my head. "I will make sure they give you the day off so you can rest. You had a tough night." I told her, gave her a kiss on the lips and left her room and out her door, phone to my ear at once.

**Klaus' POV**

I was about to throw chairs over and start yelling out in rage, had Marcel not come when I asked him to. I thought it was him walking through the door but it was only Hayley. My anger stopped as the emotions I felt inside were of worry and care whenever I saw the little wolf. She didn't smile at me and barely looked at me as she made her way upstairs. She was avoiding me. I could not have that anymore from her. I ran up the stairs and put myself in between her and her room. "Where have you been, love?" I asked her. "In the bayou, where you left me, remember?" she said in barely a whisper, trying to get me out of her way, but I grabbed her arm. "What is wrong with you? Why are you pushing me away again, love?" She finally looked deep into my eyes and what I saw was sorrow and pity. "What are you hiding from me?" I asked as I knew her better than she thought. She blinked quickly and turned her head away only to have me grab her chin and force her to look at me. She didn't move, and she didn't do anything to make me leave her alone. She just stood there and looked into my eyes. I knew something was disturbing her, just as I knew when we were walking in the bayou together, but she refused to tell me. I sighed and finally pulled my hand away. She didn't move her head away; she just kept staring at me. Then, I remembered the painting I made that morning with the beautiful sunlight on a white wolf, the kind of wolf I had a feeling she was. "The baby kicked today in the bayou." Hayley finally managed to break the awkward silence. "What?" I asked her. She nodded and looked away. "She finally kicked…but you weren't there to feel her first kick." "Who felt it?" I asked, anger rising up inside of me when I imagined the worst. "Jackson…and other members of my family." Hayley told me and I roared. "Why would you let him feel it?" "I needed someone to do that in your place. Forgive me! It is not my fault!" "You asked me to leave you in the bayou and I did. It was a favor to you, little wolf. I have been trying to do everything I could to give you space, to let you be with your family, to offer you care and yet none of that seems to work for you. I wanted to make you happy. I hated all this time to see you miserable here, love. Why is it difficult for you to understand that?" She didn't do anything. She just continued to look away and I sighed as I wrapped my arms around her, raising her chin once more. She didn't look uncomfortable at the closeness of our bodies and faces and just looked deep into my eyes. "I have something to show you." I whispered and she opened her mouth to respond when the door opened and Marcel barged in. "Sorry to interrupt!" he said with a smirk on his face as Hayley and I backed away from each other. "Klaus, we need to talk now, in private." He said, looking at Hayley and she nodded, backing herself away from me and into her room. I looked enraged to Marcel and he raised his eyebrow. "Have I really interrupted something important to you?" "Yes. And I probably would never get another moment like this one ever again, but go ahead. Tell me what it is you want to urgently talk to me about. I have something just as important to tell you."

"Cami had a dream last night!" Marcel exclaimed as he walked up the stairs towards me and I rolled my eyes. "What a revelation! You came here to talk to me about some girl's dream? Be reasonable, Marcellus and leave the pointless nightmares out of a King's job to rule." I told him and he stopped me from leaving. "It is not just that! This dream, the way Cami described it was very special. It was not just an ordinary dream and the content of this dreams brings up suspicions." he told me and I crossed my arms over my chest. "Has she told you what this dream is about?" "Yes." "Well, go on then! Talk!" I ordered and he started telling me everything I needed to know. "She was in the middle of a war in New Orleans. The witches and the werewolves were allies against the vampires. Two witches were leading the coven into war while two women stood on the outside balcony of this house and watched. Cami described them as a blonde and a brunette but couldn't say any more. She couldn't see these women's faces or the witches leading the coven." My smirk disappeared from my face when I heard that, but I didn't believe such nonsense just yet. "And why would you take this dream under your magnifying glass, Marcellus? What is so special about it?" I asked him. Marcel gulped. "It's the same kind of dreams Davina used to have." "What do you mean?" "Davina could see the future through these kinds of dreams, which is what I am saying." Marcel and I climbed down the stairs and thought this through. "Why would Camille be having these dreams?" "This is what I find very strange." I sat and thought about it for a minute. A blonde and a brunette, leading an army against vampires, which means against them. "Someone is plotting against us." I finally concluded and Marcel groaned. "We just started something big in this city and already someone wants to take us down?" "You said Cami dreamt of a blonde and a brunette. Who are these women?" "Probably some blasts from the past." Marcel whispered. I ran a hand through my hair and Marcel crossed his arms. "What is it that you needed to tell me so urgently?" "Davina is gone." "What do you mean she is gone?" he asked and I gave him a look. "I mean that she's run away. Our most powerful weapon has run away. Do you understand what this means?" Marcel started panicking. "Well we can't just sit around here. We have to do something!" I slammed my fists on the table. "Oh, we're going to do something alright." I whispered. "What do you mean?" he asked me. "I mean that you have to prepare yourself, Marcellus because this story will not end well."

**Rebekah's POV**

We were in my Ferrari and just outside the Mikaelson Mansion. We have finally arrived back in New Orleans. Genevieve was right next to me, looking at her watch. "Nice timing." she told me and I nodded, grinning as I knew my abilities as an Original Vampire. "We have to get inside now and surprise my brother and my ex. You know what you need to do, Genevieve." She was looking around the town. "This place is gorgeous! I haven't been here in ages and I can't wait to see Nik. I haven't seen him for a long time either." I snapped her back to reality and was about to remind her of the little white lie that Klaus was into Hayley and was not interested in any other girls. "You need to pull yourself together and remember why you are here. This is not a game. Hayley and I are not playing. This is serious and we have a plan we need to follow." I told her and she rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it! I am a part of this just as much as you are now. Do you really think that I would be so reckless as to get myself caught by others? You don't know me at all and I am surprised since we used to be best friends once." "Not anymore. We are partners in crime. Now, let's get moving." I told her and out of the car we went and entered the mansion uninvited. I immediately saw Niklaus and Marcel standing there with Hayley. Hayley grinned and ran towards me, pulling me into a huge hug. "Welcome home! It's about time!" she told me. "Sorry to keep you waiting." I said and pointed at the redheaded witch next to me. "Genevieve?" Klaus asked, surprised that she was alive. "I know, Nik! Quite a shocker, but she and I met in Paris, reconnected and she told me she wanted to come back to her old hometown so I thought it wouldn't be a big deal to bring her along." Genevieve was grinning like crazy at Nik and was giving Hayley death stares. She looked at me, surprised by the redhead's reaction. "What's wrong with her?" I just shook my head. "I'll tell you later about it. We are in no position to discuss anything right now." I whispered before I could hear my brother talking. "Well, sister, you came here just in time. Davina has run off and we need to find her." I tried to act very surprised. "Did she now? What could the little witch be up to?" I asked myself and Hayley shrugged. "I am getting started on the search. Put every witch and vampire on the look-out for her. That girl is too dangerous to be kept unsupervised, wherever she may be." Niklaus said and then left us. Genevieve decided to go and visit the coven of witches while Hayley and I stayed but we couldn't discuss anything with Marcel there, who was looking at me stunned. Hayley noticed something was happening so she decided to back down a little as Marcel approached me. "I didn't know you would be back so soon." he whispered. "I told you I would be here at the right place and at the right time and here I am, Marcellus." I said to him and without another word, I was prepared to leave but he grabbed my arm. "Wait!" he said but then he was lost for words. I pulled my arm back and said, "You made your choice, Marcellus. Rule New Orleans with my brother like you've always wanted. You have relinquished your right to touch me." I grabbed Hayley and together we made our way to her bedroom.


End file.
